


Another Devil

by Deityofdeath



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deityofdeath/pseuds/Deityofdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo goes on a mission to rescue fellow Preventeer's and ends up becoming the bad guy's new test subject. Can Duo live with the idea of carrying a child let alone a genetically engineered soldier. MPREG</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Title: Another Devil Author: DeityOfDeath   
Archive: Yes please......   
Pairings: 1x2x5 , 3x4   
Category: Drama, romance   
Rating: PG. 13 and hopefully an NC-17 sometime soon.   
Spoilers: Maybe......... Episode Zero hints.   
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon scenes, Pregnant men, Pregnant Duo.   
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or it's chars. They are property of Bandai and a few other major companies.

PROLOGUE

Noin stood in what seemed a prison cell kicking at the rusted iron bars and cursing any and all who passed the cell. She paced a while until a sense of nausea hit her again and she found herself sitting in one of the vacated corners of the cell.

"Lu, you need to take it easy," said a soft feminine baritone.

"I know that Sal, but......JEESUS CHRIST~! We've been locked up in this hell hole for more than 2 month's and used as GODDAMN GUINEA PIGS~!"

Noin laid her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

"It's only a matter of time before HQ sends someone. Be patient. Besides, when we mess up they usually send in the veterans." Said Sally trying to look on the bright side.

"If they don't get us out soon Sal..............." Noin let her words die in the awkward silence as her hand caressed over stomach in a nervous and protective gesture.

Just then the sound of alarms going off could be heard and the shouts of guards as they ran past the row of cells. The sounds of explosions and then more gun shots were heard throughout the facility and just as the women were getting antsy a figure clad in black with a long chestnut braid came flying by the cell and slid on the floor screeching to a stop and the large switches which with a yank down caused the cell doors to open. He pulled over six of them and watched with a sly smirk which then turned into an angry smile once he saw the prisoners.

Women from the age of eighteen to their late thirties came out of the cell's and some looked to be more than a little over seven to eight month's pregnant. He really wanted to beat some of these idiots now. He didn't know all the specifics of this mission but he knew that Sally Po and Lucrezia Noin were sent to investigate on separate occasion's and both had disappeared. The company they were investigating was once CO-owned by a weapon's manufacturer during the Eve Wars and it seemed to deal in some dirty and unusual dealings. From what Une had briefed him on, it seemed that they were working on cloning and new conception idea's. They also had scientists working with them that had vast knowledge of genetic engineering and alteration. Many unusual things began to happen that caused more suspicion to fall on the company, like the fact that many young women were disappearing near the many facilities that existed both on Earth and in the Colonies. Then very well known individuals began to disappear and all these individuals happened to be women who held incredible status and abilities. Then Noin and Sally disappeared and it was his job to crash into their facility, steal any info available and then free any hostages. Especially Noin and Sally.

Just as the thought of the two had entered his mind again he saw them exit the first cell. Both seemed all right but he knew better than to go with first assumptions. He ran up to them and held up his pistol.

"Hey, gals~! Sorry to keep you waiting! Lets blow this pop stand and get you all to safety~!" he said winking.

"Duo, you are truly a God of mercy," said Noin smiling.

"Death babe~! But hey, thanks for the compliment."

He looked out the doorway and into the hall and then waved his freehand for them to follow. In his front shirt pocket laid a disc that held all the data he could get from any and all computers in the facility and another copy. He hoped that whatever he collected could the medical teams and these women he had rescued. As he rounded a corner he ran into four guards which he managed to shoot with pinpoint accuracy, causing them to fall to the ground wounded. He grinned and continued his trek until he came to the door leading out. He took one of the discs out of his pocket and placed it in Sally's hands. She looked at him confused, waiting for an explanation.

"Sal, I need you to lead these women to the South gate. There will be a large opening in the gate that I cut myself, you will slip through there and follow a small trail that I made with glow stick pens. Just follow the stars. I need to stay behind now and make sure that all of these fine ladies make it out."

He then winked and looked over to Noin, "There is a large army style tractor trailer there and it should be able to hold all of the women. Drive about 5 miles south and you should meet up with agent Wind. He has a large mobile suit transport plane and will fly you all to safety."

He turned back to Sally, "Use that disc Sal. It holds a lot of info. In case I don't make it, give it to Une."

"Duo.......I......"

"Sorry Sal! No time to reminisce~! Go now~!" He said smiling and smacking her on the back affectionately.

He gave them a reassuring smile as he watched the women start running. He started running with them about the middle of the line of women and stopped to return gunfire and cover the retreating women. As they reached the gate he saw a young woman who looked like she was about to "pop" fall to the ground holding her bulging stomach.

"SHIT!" he shouted as he ran to her side.

She was gasping and holding her side. Duo leaned down and lifted the girls into his arms. Cradling her gently as he could as he took off running. He could see tears streaming down the girls face and he wanted to stop right there and console her but at the moment her physical safety took precedence over mental and emotional.

"Just hold tight cutie~! I'll have you outta here in no time," he said smiling.

She laid her head against his chest and repeated 'thank you' over and over until he had reached the gate where Sally stood waiting.

"Lu lead the others out. I saw you go back so I waited," she said smiling.

"Here Sal take her! Looks like there's another slacker," said Duo pointing to a large group starting to flow towards the exit he had created. He set the young girl down on her legs and she looked mournfully at Duo as she walked past Sally.

"Close the gate behind you Sal. It looks like I'm going to have to get them off your trail."

Sally nodded and quickly began her task as Duo took off running in the direction of the oncoming attackers. She finished and took off running, offering Duo a quick prayer for a safe getaway.

*************************************************************************** *****

Duo ran into the group of what seemed like nicely trained idiots. But in this group stood what looked to be Wufei, Heero and Trowa. But there were vast differences. The one who looked like Heero had short trimmed hair, while Trowa's look alike sported a rat tail and Wufei's sported a bowl haircut. Besides the freaky clone look-alikes Duo grinned pretty certain that he could get his way out of this. He ran towards them and was going to close-line the Heero look alike until he felt a hand grab his and then a leg kick his legs out from under him. He fell to his knee's and looked up to see the Trowa look alike holding his hands tight. He then felt the smack in the back of his head and his head fell backwards giving him one last look at the sky. The pale blue sky turning a fiery pink and orange with the setting of the day. The pink began to blur and soon all was black and all feeling was gone.

A woman with deep black hair wearing a doctors coat and red high heels walked up to the unconscious form of Duo and grinned cruelly. She knelt in the damp grass to look at his face while he remained in an upright position due to the hands of a very close look alike of Trowa's. She traced a red fingernail down his pale cheek and sighed happily.

"You caused all my research to vanish in less than an hour, you should die but that would be too easy for you Gundam Pilot," she stood up and brushed off her knee's "You will serve in their place. And you will serve me well."

She looked at the men around her and her face went from cruel smile to vicious anger.

"TAKE HIM INSIDE AT ONCE! Make sure that he is strapped to my medical bed in room 34. Make sure that my assistants sedate him well 23," she said to the Trowa look alike.

He nodded and swung the unconscious body over his shoulder. He began walking back to the facility followed by many of the other soldiers. The Heero and Wufei look-alikes stood there waiting patiently for orders.

"67 and 45. Go and see if you can find their trail. If you see reinforcements just return to the facility. We will be moving our base of operations as soon as possible."

They nodded and took off in different directions. The woman glared and then made her way back to the facility.

****************************************************************************

Quatre smiled brightly as evening fell over the mansion. He stretched on his lawn chair on their back patio and turned to look at the sliding glass door two feet away from him, as it opened. Heero stepped outside and looked up at the setting sun quietly.

"Hello Heero~!" said Quatre cheerfully.

He nodded a brief 'hello' and turned to face the sliding glass door as another figure stepped out onto the patio.

"Has anyone heard from Duo yet?" asked Wufei as he came to stand next to Heero.

Quatre looked up and then sat up. He looked thoughtful for a minute before standing up and stretching once again.

"Well Lady Une called him on the phone three day's ago and after her call he went to her office in Eurasia. It must have been something important to have her call," he said idly.

"Well, from what I understand from Hilde, Sally and Noin came up missing and Duo was sent on a reconnaissance and rescue mission," said Heero.

"But he's called us each day since and I have yet to hear from him today," said Wufei matter-of-factually.

Quatre was about to talk when he suddenly bent over holding his head moaning in pain.

"Quatre? What's wrong?" asked Heero.

"My......head hurts. It feels like I've.........had something smashed into the back of my head."

"Come Quatre, let's get you inside. Trowa is almost done preparing dinner," said Wufei walking over to Quatre. He escorted Quatre inside leaving Heero outside looking up at the dawning night. Heero looked down at the ground and said between clenched teeth, "You'd better come back in one piece baka."

He then turned and walked inside.


	2. Not Meant For Me

Title: Another Devil Author: DeityOfDeath Archive: Yes please...... Pairings: 1x2x5 , 3x4 Category: Drama, romance Rating: PG. 13 and hopefully an NC-17 sometime soon. Spoilers: Maybe......... Episode Zero hints. Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon scenes, Pregnant men, Pregnant Duo. Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or it's chars. They are property of Bandai and a few other major companies.

Chapter 1: Not Meant For Me

He opened his eyes and immediately regretted the decision to do so. The bright lights caused his head to ache and his eyes watered from the sheer brightness. He closed his eyes again and let out a moan of irritation and agony mixed in with a little annoyance. He laid there another five minutes allowing himself ample time to wake up but instead found himself still drowsy and feeling a certain numbness along his abdominal area. He tried to sit up but found his wrists restrained and that made him worry more than the fact that he knew he had been captured. He looked around the room and saw that he was in what looked to be a private hospital room of some sort with many odd machines and devices surrounding him. He was able to identify most of the machines and catalogued them away in his memory for future reference. He saw a heart monitor as well as a fetal heart monitor. There were I.V's, which were attached to his left arm at the crook of his elbow as well as a respirator. He turned to look around at his makeshift bed and saw that it was standard issue medical bed with reclining buttons, which at the moment were out of reach on a table a little ways from his right arm. He sighed and felt his throat throb, which had meant that at one time or another he had had a tube of some sort forced down his throat.

*If I get out of this alive I need to bug Sally to educate me on some of the medical knowledge she holds* he thought bitterly.

His further musings were cut off when he heard an electronic door open and the offensive smell of cheap perfume filled the room. Then he saw an all to familiar face. He felt nauseated because of her pungent cheap fragrance and her style in clothing was just as bad. She had her Lee Press on nails (TM) painted red, bright red lipstick and pumps and a cheap looking leopard print skirt which totally looked odd with her white lab coat. She strutted towards him like a rich widow looking to score and that left goose bumps along his arms. She stood on the right side of the hospital bed and looked him over slowly before taking out a small writing pad from her front coat pocket and jotting down things quickly. She stopped and grinned.

"So, Mr.Maxwell.......or shall I say pilot 02? How are you feeling today?"

He slipped on his best happy go lucky mask and grinned happily at her.

"Well, I'd have to say that this bed is VERY uncomfortable and I would like to complain about the service~! Where's my breakfast in bed? And I have no view!"

She smiled at him and then tapped the I.V, "Well since your finally awake I suppose we can try solid foods but I ask that you eat slowly and give yourself time to enjoy the meal."

He blinked and had the urge to scratch his head. This lady had to be off her rocker. It wasn't very often that his skills at egging people on ended in a smile. It usually ended in punches being thrown, usually at him. He thought about what she had said first and looked around the room for any signs of a clock or calendar.

"Is there something your looking for?" she asked still grinning.

"You said 'since I was finally awake" so that means that I had to have been out for a while and since I have had tubes down my throat and there are an awfully lot of machines in this room I would have to guess that I was out for more than a few hours let alone a day or two," he stated matter of factly.

"Very observant. You are definitely a Gundam Pilot," she said as she jotted down some notes.

She looked him over and then lifted up the very light and almost nonexistent hospital gown he wore and exposed his stomach and abdomen. She pressed gently and when she heard no audible signs of pain she jotted more notes down.

He growled with frustration but endured her explorations, hoping to solve the mystery of what had been done to him. She stopped her prodding and glanced at him, pinning him with a glare.

"Do you know what we were experimenting with in this lab?" she asked softly.

"From what reports said it is some sort of mix of cloning and artificial insemination on the outside but on the inside your building what seems like an army."

"Ohh.......not just any army Mr.Maxwell. We're building genetically enhanced soldiers. An army of young men who cant be stopped," she said rather excitedly.

"What your doing is creating another excuse for war, another abomination," said Duo in a venomous tone.

"What I've created are supreme beings. Beings that are superior to others in physical, mental and emotional health."

He let out a loud mocking laugh before glaring at her, "You are using the genetics from Gundam Pilots and other prominent war figures such as Trieze and Lady Une and they are anything but stable in all the area's mentioned."

"Ahh.....but that's where our scientific knowledge comes in....."

"No, that's when weird wakko's like you start playing God." Duo scoffed out interrupting her.

"Aww........But Mr.Maxwell..........can you say that knowing that you'll be helping us with our mission? Knowing that your carrying that abomination? That it is apart of you?" she said venomously running a hand over his still exposed abdomen.

He paled and felt the vile rising in his throat.

"That's right Mr.Maxwell. Your going to be one of our carriers. You hold inside your body a child of immense importance. Could you kill a living thing? Could you kill something that was reared inside your own body?" she said as she slid the material back down to cover his body.

"How? Why?..........." was all Duo could stutter out.

"Male pregnancy is not unusual and is a common procedure nowadays and as for the why..........you let my other carriers escape so you have taken their place. Besides.......here's where the fun part comes in, I get to see if your DNA affects a child carried by you. So...much fun~!"

"You are a psycho bitch." Duo ground out as he began struggling against the bonds that held him.

"Such endearments," she leaned down with a small syringe and injected a yellowish liquid into Duo's thigh. "Sweet dreams pilot 02," she said as his world went black and fuzzy once again.

**************************************************************************** *****

Wufei paced the small over heated office growling and snarling in half sentences until the door opened and Sally Po came walking in. Four pairs of eyes watched as she waddled her way over to large reclining chair next to Lady Une and slowly and carefully sat down. That stopped Wufei's pacing and muttering and left him awestruck. He sat down and stared at Sally and Une. He felt a hand take his and squeeze it reassuringly and he looked over to his left where he saw Heero seated.

"I'm sorry I kept you all waiting." Sally said with a small smile.

"It's perfectly fine Ms. Po," said Quatre.

Lady Une cleared her throat and pointed to a small screen that came up from her desk.

"Watch this screen carefully. You'll see exactly what type of mission finding Duo will entail."

As the scenes played out before them they couldn't believe what they were seeing. So many atrocities being committed and all for the sake of advancement in war departments. They saw images of experimentation and the results and then they saw images and video from women rescued from the facility mentioned. The tape stopped and the small screen disappeared inside the large oak desk that was Lady Une's and the room went quiet for a few minutes.

"Are there any questions?" asked Sally.

"I'm not sure you can answer this........but......Have they successfully managed to clone any of us?" asked Quatre.

Sally nodded solemnly, "Yes, many of the first prototypes as the doctor referred to them are used to protect and guard the facility. Most are not actually clones but are enhanced children."

"You mean enhanced soldiers?" ventured Wufei.

Sally placed a protective hand over her bulging stomach and shook her head, "These are children."

She saw the shocked faces and decided to clear up what she had said, "The reason we learned of this facility in the first place was because of missing women from the ages 18-35. Agent Water and myself went to investigate and were overtaken by well trained copies of what looked to be Heero and Trowa. We were captured and used in the experimentation and as you can see, I am what 'Dr. Cold' calls a 'carrier.'"

"I apologize Ms. Po," said Quatre softly.

Sally smiled and leaned over to pat Quatre on the shoulder.

"No need to. Besides, I look forward to seeing what this little solider looks like," she said grinning widely as she rubbed her stomach.

She looked up and her kind expression disappeared, "We can discuss all this later though, I will fill you in on what I know and then I can help you with any planning you need to do to get back that big mouthed idiot."

"Well, we know that there is a new facility outside of the Japan region near Okinawa and we already know that they seem to be pretty popular with the rich and untrustworthy so that is our target," stated Trowa.

"We need to be able to accomplish this mission in less than a month and if we're lucky quicker than a week," stated Quatre.

Heero had remained quiet throughout most of the discussion but an odd thought wouldn't leave his mind.

"It's been a month. I just hope that Duo is alright." said Quatre expressing the others worries.

*************************** 3 Days Later*************************************

Heero sat in a black SUV provided by Preventeer's and sneered at facility they had staked out for over two days now. Quatre sat in the back quietly listening to a bug that Heero and Trowa had planted in four designated area's. Trowa worked at setting up traps and little bombs here and there around the facility and Wufei did weapons check.

"I managed to hear the plans for tonight and they definitely involve moving Duo to another room," said Quatre as he slipped off a pair of large head phones.

"I've set all the explosives and detonators and I scouted the area for possible equipment and other unknown's and found none that would interfere with our mission." Trowa said as he plopped down in the front seat of the SUV.

"All our guns are locked and loaded and in prime condition," said Wufei as he started packing extra ammo into small pouches.

"Two hours and then we move in." stated a stoic Heero.

Just then loud booms could be heard from the facility and smoke filled the air.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" screamed Wufei.

They watched as flames burst through window's and people came running out of the building in a panic.

"This has Duo written all over it," said Heero and Wufei together.

Quatre slipped on his headphones and sat in back listening for any sign of what was going on, as he listened and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"What is it Quatre~!?" demanded Heero.

"Their saying that carrier 02 has escaped and there is no sign of him anywhere," said Quatre.

"I wouldn't say that~!" said a familiar happy and positive voice.

Just then a rustling came from the woods and a familiar figure stumbled out, clad in nothing but a medical gown. He stumbled over to the hood of the car and was about to fall on top of it when a pair of muscular arms caught him. Heero lifted Duo so that he held him in his arms, cradled like a child.

"Duo~!?" yelled Quatre as he pulled off the headphones and climbed out from the back of the SUV.

"He's unconscious. We can question him later," said Heero as slid into the back seat with Duo and was joined by a worried Wufei. Trowa hopped into the drivers side and pulled out a small pocket detonator and pushed the button down causing more explosions. Quatre hopped in beside him and slammed his door shut as the SUV sped off.

***********************Two hours before the explosion*******************************

"Just another minute..........and I'm free......................," Duo mumbled as he used his teeth and a hair pin, that he had gotten using some interesting catortionist moves he learned from Trowa, to pick the lock on the cuff's restraining him to the bed. With a click the cuff opened and he began working on the other one. Once both had clicked open he then began working on the cuff's around his ankles. He slid his legs over the side of the medical bed, ignoring the pins and needles feeling and the slight sting in his sides as he stood and began walking over to the door. He made some coughing noises and then began to call for help. It was almost too pathetic how the guard unlocked and opened to door to check on the ill feeling patient. It was way to cliche for his likes but in a tight situation you learn to deal.

He waited as the guard entered and then shut the door and he managed to jump and over take the guard using that nice little pressure point that Heero had taught him. The one that completely knocked you out and left you breathless. He grabbed the keys around the guards belt as well as his key cards and the two weapons that the guard possessed which consisted of a stun gun and a nice magnum. He grinned and then rounded the corner faster than he thought he could in his current condition and with stun gun out, proceeded to run by and stun any and all in his way. He made his way down the hall and saw a nice size power box. He stopped opened the box and stuck the stun gun inside sparking it and causing a burst of electricity and fire. He jumped and rolled along the floor and then stood running again. He managed to get to the back of the building and found his way to the basement where he had also discovered a very nice surprise.

In the far corner behind lots of water heaters and power boxes sat a nice little bomb that had Heero's and Trowa's handiwork written all over it. He grinned and quickly toyed with it setting it for a minute before finding a window that lead up and out of the basement of the facility. He had cut himself as he crawled through the broken glass of busted windows and then proceeded to cut himself worse as he scaled the barbed wire fence. He heard a shot but ignored the shock and pain of the bullet as it entered his right shoulder. He managed to land without breaking anything on the soft grass below and began to jog away from the facility as another larger and louder explosion sounded and shook the ground. He ran and ran until he was more than a mile away and that was when he heard the familiar voices and he heard that all to familiar and comforting voice of Heero. Heero...........and Wufei........how he missed them. Would they despise him now? Would they pity him? Or would they embrace him and love him no matter what? He hoped for the latter.

"Their saying that carrier 02 has escaped and there is no sign of him anywhere," said Quatre.

He stumbled closer and couldn't help but calling out. He was soo......filled with relief and happiness, "I wouldn't say that~!"

He stumbled out and was hoping to make it to the hood of the car because everything was beginning to darken and the pins and needles were everywhere now and that was when he felt those achingly familiar arms wrap around him. The arms he longed for and that was all he remembered before darkness claimed him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Forsaken (?)

Title: Another Devil Author: DeityOfDeath Archive: Yes please...... Pairings: 1x2x5 , 3x4 Category: Drama, romance Rating: PG. 13 and hopefully an NC-17 sometime soon. Spoilers: Maybe......... Episode Zero hints. Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon scenes, Pregnant men, Pregnant Duo. Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or it's chars. They are property of Bandai and a few other major companies.

Chapter 2: Forsaken (?)

"Is he awake yet?" asked a concerned Wufei as he entered the room and walked over to the hospital bed.

"Hnn...." was all that Heero said as he shook his head 'no.'

It was very rare that Heero reverted back to his non-speech impediments and he only did so when extremely tired, agitated or worried. From the current situation Wufei could guess that all three were to blame this time. He sighed and walked over to Heero placing a caring hand on the stoic pilots shoulder and leaned in close to wrap the other arm around Heero's upper body. He leaned into the well muscled back and breathed in Heero's musky scent.

"He's alive and that's all that I want," said Heero in an even tone.

"What did Sally's comrades have to say about his condition?" asked Wufei from his muscled head rest.

"Other than the cuts and scrapes and the few pairs of stitches from glass and barbed wire, there was a gunshot wound in his right shoulder and what looked like healing stitch marks on his abdomen."

"Stitch marks? On his abdomen?" queried Wufei.

"Yes, Evidently they made Duo a guinea pig and Sally was still running tests when I first arrived." Heero said as he ran a gentle caress along Duo's arm, which was wrapped in gauze and bandages.

"What kind of tests?" ventured Wufei, his body stiffening with an odd sense of anger and fear rolled into one chaos-ed feeling.

"I recognized a few but the truth is..........I'm hoping I was mistaken," stated Heero in a seething tone.

"Will he be all right?" asked Wufei.

"He'll heal, he always does," said Heero matter-of-factly.

"But will he be 'all right'?" asked Wufei again.

"I don't know Wufei. I hope that he will," said Heero wrapping his free hand around Wufei's arm and nuzzling into it.

Just then the room door opened and in walked a very tired looking Quatre and Trowa. Both wore Preventeer standard uniform and were covered in various amounts of soot and ash. Quatre's pale face was cute compared to Trowa's with his sprinkling of ash and soot on his nose and high cheek bones. Wufei slid off of Heero reluctantly and stood up awaiting the report from the two. Heero kept his right hand on Duo's arm and turned so that he could face Trowa and Quatre. Trowa disappeared into the bathroom, returning with two damp rags. He handed one to Quatre and then used the other to wipe his own face. Quatre smiled taking the rag and wiping his own face off with little success.

Trowa looked over at Quatre who seemed to be having trouble and took his own rag, pulling Quatre's face to face him. He then proceeded to wash and wipe away bits of ash and soot from the blonde's face. Quatre blushed but smiled at Trowa's caring cleaning caresses. Trowa then smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Quatre's lips. He tossed both rags on a nearby dresser and turned to look at Heero and Wufei who were grinning slightly, patiently awaiting any news.

Quatre cleared his throat and kept his eyes shut. Trowa walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Where's Trowa going?" asked Wufei confused.

"I have some ashes and other unknown things in my eyes and Sally is looking for some Visine (TM) for me. I think Trowa went to go find her," said Quatre, "but while we're waiting I'll tell you what we were able to discover."

Quatre opened his eyes and blinked. He was able to see two chairs free across from Duo's hospital bed and made his way towards them but before he could make it he tripped and found himself in a warm pair of arms. He grinned and blushed.

"Thank You Wufei."

"Don't kill yourself to get to a chair Quatre. Asking for help is not a sin," stated an amused Wufei.

Quatre stood up and was glad to have the assistance to walk to the chair. Once at the chair he sat down and closed his eyes again.

"We were able to recover some cabinets filled with documentation, a few computers that weren't destroyed too badly, some discs and lots of interesting tools and equipment. The teams that came with us recovered the remains of the deceased and it looks like the body of a woman in her late thirties was recovered from the debris of the building."

"Dr. Cold?" asked Heero.

"Well, the autopsy will be done later, but yeah we're certain it's her and the real kicker is that her name is actually Cold," said Quatre running a hand through his dingy and dirty hair.

"How we're you able to identify the body?" asked Heero.

"She had over 3 types of ID on her and the body wasn't burned badly because it was buried under the rubble. They were able to find her because of a pair of red pumps sticking out from one of the fallen concrete walls," said Quatre sounding tired.

"We have to tell Duo that when he wakes up," stated a semi amused Wufei.

"Why?" asked Quatre looking pitifully confused.

"The witch died with her feet sticking out from under the house," stated Heero.

Quatre chuckled and then looked over at the unconscious Duo, "He's had a good impact on you two."

"Where would we be without him." Wufei stated.

Quatre smiled and nodded. Just then the door opened and Trowa entered followed by Sally Po. Both walked over to Quatre. Sally knelt down in front of Quatre and gently pulled his face towards hers.

"Open your eyes as wide as you can and look at me."

Quatre did as asked and soon had a penlight shinning in his eyes. She checked the left and then the right and then took out a bottle of clear liquid and shook it up.

"Tilt your head back," she said professionally.

Quatre did as asked and let Sally drop three drops in each eye. He blinked a few times and let his eyes water. Sally managed to get back into a standing position with Wufei and Trowa's help and then she sat down in the chair next to Quatre.

"Can you see any better? Did the drops help?" she asked taking a deep breath.

Quatre nodded and smiled, "Thank You Ms. Po."

She tisked at him and then raised a finger and waved it at him, "Call me Sally~! Or Sal~! I've worked with you all way too often to let you get away with niceties and properness."

"Yes, call her Sally. Besides, such an obstinate woman shouldn't be called by titles," said Wufei grinning.

Sally leaned over and bopped Wufei in the arm with her fist. She then ignored the chuckles and looked over at the bed where Duo lay.

"How's he doing? Has he made any sounds, stirred or waken up at all?" she asked concerned.

"Not yet, but he hasn't given any negative signs either," said Heero.

Sally patted her rounding bulge and sat up straighter. She looked at the men around her and wondered silently, which one could possibly be the father of her child. Was it one of them? Could it be Trieze's or Zechs'? Could she be a single mother? She seemed so lost in thought that she didn't notice Wufei and Quatre calling her name. She blinked and looked up at Wufei.

"Are you OK?" asked Wufei.

She plastered on a smile and nodded, "Sorry, lost in thought."

"Onna~! You should be resting in bed, not running around worrying about others!" stated a concerned Wufei.

Sally shook her head and looked over at Duo, "No, I owe Duo. I owe him a lot. If he hadn't come that day to get us out of that hell...........he wouldn't have gotten into this mess."

Wufei knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Sally.....woman, let me talk some sense into that female brain of yours. Duo risked his well being to bring you back unharmed. He knew the risks and he did it because you are a dear friend and wonderful colleague to us all. Now, we will watch over him and your friend.......what's her name?....."

"Dr. Bennett" said Sally smiling slightly.

"Dr. Bennett is here and she can help care for Duo. Go rest~! You need it. You look like Hell warmed over," he said with a grin.

She nodded and then took out a card placing it in front of his face, "That's my cell phone number. Call me if you need me," she said.

Wufei took the card and stuck it in his pocket and then held out his hands to help Sally stand, "Do you need a ride home?" he asked.

She shook her head no and then walked over to Duo's bedside. She placed a hand on his forehead and then moved it to his cheek. She rubbed the side of his face gently with a thumb and then turned to face the others.

"I've got a ride home, besides you need to be here. He's going to need all of you here and he's going to need all of your support. Take care of our Shinigami." she said walking towards the door.

Heero looked at her and then cleared his throat, "How far along?" he asked.

She looked back at Duo and then back into the all knowing eyes of Heero, the perfect soldier.

"A month and a half," she said looking saddened.

"And you?" he asked.

"I was in there for...........3 months and then out for 2....... I am 5 months" she said.

Heero gave a startled look and then looked her over once more.

"Twin's," she said stated with a slightly sad smile, he nodded and then she left the room closing the door behind her.

Quatre fiddled with the bottle of eye ointment in his hands and Trowa watched the whole scene with an observant eye. Wufei watched Heero and then looked at Duo's sleeping form.

"What are you and Sally saying?" asked Wufei in a tone that promised violence.

"Do you want to hear it from the Doctor, Me and Sally or Duo himself?" asked Heero.

Wufei sat down next to Duo's bedside and looked straight at Duo's midsection.

"I'm thinking that I know, but I can't bring myself to say it," he said almost sounding lost.

Just then Duo stirred and he moan aloud. His eyes blinked open and he took a deep breath. He closed his eyes again and then blinked them open and looked around the well lit room. He moaned, agitated due to the amount of sunlight and then looked around once more. He panicked and sat up quickly. He looked down at his arms which he raised to his face and took a deep breath making a sigh of relief.

"Are you OK Duo?" asked Quatre.

Duo looked in the direction of the voice he recognized as the gentle Arab and smiled.

"Yuppers~! Just panicked. Thought I was back in that Rat lab for a minute there," he said plastering on that large smile that he was well known for having.

"Duo........." Heero walked over wrapping his arms around the braided youth, inhaling his sent and memorizing every feel and contour of his arms and body.

Duo felt tears forming in his eyes and he wanted them to disappear. He wanted to smile and laugh not cry. Not remember. Not to be living this forsaken existence. Not carrying another human being who would live and grow and maybe die like the others had. He wanted to be happy with Wufei and Heero, what would they think now that he was carrying a child. A child that he had no idea who the father was. He was a man. Men didn't have babies. That was the good thing about being a man. You didn't get pregnant. How much safer could sex get. He sniffled and buried his head in Heero's neck. He felt another pair of arms surround him and he could smell the familiar scent of sandal wood, incense and the spicy smell of some wonderful cologne. He wrapped his arms around both bodies, holding onto his lifelines, praying that they would stay. Praying that they would keep him afloat in this sea of turmoil and chaos. This sea of loneliness and betrayal.

"Don't worry Duo. No matter what, we're here," said Wufei.

Duo sniffled louder and buried his head in the muscle and flesh that held him, "You promise?"

"Yes," said Heero leaving no room for doubt.

"What about..........what about.....what if there was someone else? Something else?" he sobbed out softly.

"We'll love all of you and that includes anything you give us or bring to our lives," said Wufei ruffling the back of Duo's matted braid.

"Hn~!" commented Heero and with that Duo was sniffling and laughing into the warm muscled arms of his lovers.

*Maybe..........maybe my paradise is real..........maybe I can be happy and maybe I can make it through this sea of chaos and find something else to treasure. *

It took only a week for Duo to finally be released and that was when he returned home with the others. To live in the same mansion like house they had always lived in and try living the life they had before the incident. But things seemed to always go oddly but that was life. You take what your given and you do your best with it.

Duo found lots of support in the arms of his lovers and friends and although it would be strange around both for a while he understood and accepted it with a child's smile and an adults grace.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Damaged

Title: Another Devil Author: DeityOfDeath Archive: Yes please...... Pairings: 1x2x5 , 3x4 Category: Drama, romance Rating: PG. 13 and hopefully an NC-17 sometime soon. Spoilers: Maybe......... Episode Zero hints. Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon scenes, Pregnant men, Pregnant Duo. Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or it's chars. They are property of Bandai and a few other major companies.

Chapter 3: Damaged

Duo sat in the living room on the couch with a stack of papers in his lap, glasses slipping off his nose, a pen in his mouth and a laptop beside him. He hummed and searched through stapled papers before retrieving the yellow highlighter from behind his ear and highlighting bits and pieces on the paper. He did this for an hour without knowing that two pairs of eyes watched over him from the next room.

In the connecting dinning room, Quatre and Heero sat at the dinning room table with paper work of their own trying to work but not achieving their goals of productivity. They watched Duo work and a smile appeared on both their faces as Duo hummed along to an MP3 that played on his laptop.

"I missed him," said Quatre looking across the table at Heero.

Heero nodded and looked at his cup of cold coffee, "Should we interrupt him now?" he asked slightly smiling.

Quatre paper clipped his work and then stacked them accordingly before placing them in a folder. Heero watched and just shook his head grinning.

"What? Ohh......like your not anal about anything~!", he seethed jokingly.

At that comment Duo's head shot up and he looked in the direction where the off the wall comment had come from.

"Did someone say Anal?", he queried with a straight face.

Heero balled up a piece of paper and tossed it at Duo, successfully smacking him in the head with it. Duo laughed and shook his head causing his braid to fly back and forth. He looked down at his paperwork and then straightened all the papers before sticking them in a filing folder along with his highlighter and pen. He propped his glasses on top on his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He leaned forward awkwardly and placed the folder on the coffee table before leaning back against the back of the couch and stretching. Heero stood up and walked into the living room and picked up Duo's laptop placing it on the coffee table so that he could plop down where the laptop had been beforehand. Duo smiled at Heero and leaned into his shoulder sighing happily.

"How are you feeling?", asked Heero lifting his arm and bringing Duo into an embrace.

Duo sighed and nuzzled into Heero's embrace, "I haven't puked in week which is good."

Heero took his freehand and placed it on Duo's forehead, "Still tired all the time?"

Duo nodded.

"Well, you do have a slight fever..............." stated Heero worriedly.

"It's supposed to be normal....." said Duo slightly tired.

"Still having headaches?", asked Quatre as he walked into the living room.

"Yeah, but Sally says that they'll continue on and off," said Duo slightly slurred as sleep began to pull him in.

Just as Heero was going to ask another question soft snoring was heard. Quatre and Heero blinked and then chuckled softly.

"Poor Duo," said Quatre picking up Duo's laptop and saving the files he had left open before shutting it down.

Quatre stood up and looked over at Heero, "Would you like me to get you some pillow's and blankets so you two can nap?"

Heero nodded and reached for the remote to the CD player, which sat on the arm of the couch. He grabbed it and then hit the power button turning the volume down, letting soft music drift through the living room. It had always been one of Duo's favorite ways to sleep. He loved music.

Quatre returned carrying a bundle, which he set on the love seat. He lifted two soft pillow's which he laid at the end of the couch for Heero. Heero smiled and whispered a soft "Arigato" as he gently and slowly laid back into the pillows pulling Duo into a comfortable laying position on top of him. Quatre smiled and then unraveled a satin sheet which he then spread on top of the cute pair. He smiled and went to the wall and turned down the lights to a dim glow before making his way to the kitchen. He checked to see what was being served for dinner and then checked the calendar on the refrigerator.

"Just 5 months," he said smiling looking at the month of September.

He was lost in his thoughts when he felt a pair of muscular arms enfold him. He sighed and leaned into the familiar warmth of his lover.

"Welcome home, Trowa," he said happily.

Trowa smiled and leaned into Quatre's neck and nibbled playfully, leaving Quatre breathy.

"Where's Wufei?", asked Quatre turning to look into Trowa's emerald eyes.

Trowa grinned and kissed Quatre's cheek and then captured his lips. He broke the kiss and smiled widely.

"He went upstairs to shower since Duo and Heero are sleeping so peacefully. He went to visit Sally today who has been restricted to bed rest already."

Quatre looked up at Trowa surprised, "But she's only what.....? Seven months?"

Trowa nodded and let go of Quatre after giving him one more squeeze.

"She's carrying twin's and after her last scare Lady Une insisted she take maternity leave. Paid ofcourse and with lots of nice benefits."

Trowa headed out of the kitchen and Quatre followed him to the backyard.

"How is Ms.Noin doing?"

Trowa sat down on a porch swing, pulling Quatre onto his lap and then wrapped his arms around him protectively.

"She is doing fine. Her husband dotes on her and they were kinda of relieved and shocked to discover that the baby she's carrying is Zechs."

"ZECHS? Really?" Asked Quatre excitedly.

Trowa chuckled, "Yes, she was already pregnant from what they learned and she couldn't be impregnated twice but, evidently Dr. Cold did some tests and saw that it was a child bearing genetics that she herself was already impregnating others with and thus made her own discoveries."

"So, Dr. Cold learned that Noin was carrying Zechs baby?" asked Quatre a little confused.

Trowa nodded and rocked the porch swing slowly, "Noin and Zechs are both happy with the info and Noin is due in a months time."

They sat there in silence listening to the quietness of the mansion until Quatre finally broke the silence.

"Trowa, if it were possible........would you.........could I...........Could we........."

Trowa squeezed Quatre reassuringly and then placed a kiss on Quatre's blond locks.

"Let's see how Duo does and then we'll see."

*********************** 1 Month Later ********************************

Duo woke up to the sight of an empty bedroom and sighed loudly. It was beginning to be a depressing ritual of waking up and finding no one there. A house that would almost be empty if it wasn't for the occasional maid or servant. Quatre had made sure that he wasn't left alone in the house and even had been kind enough to contact Rashid and a few of the Maguanacs to come to their home to help care for Duo. It was a kind gesture but at times he just wanted a few moments alone with the guys to discuss things, to discuss what he was going through.

He sat up and stretched before quickly jumping out of bed and doing a little jig to the bathroom. His morning ritual had changed quite a lot since he had become pregnant. A day that used to be filled with missions and paperwork and the company of others was now spent doing paperwork that Lady Une and others emailed him or sent home with the others, which he did and then afterwards would wander around trying to entertain himself.

He stood above the toilet wandering where he stored all this access liquid and hoping that it wouldn't get much worse, but he knew for a fact that it did. He was five month's now. He was in.......what had Sally called it? The Second Semester? No, the Second Trimester. He was going to have more headaches, more urination problems, back aches and he was going to continue to grow. As it was he could barely fit into his sweat pants and he avoided mirrors like the plague. He decided that today was the day to stop shying away from what he was becoming. Today was the day to embrace his........body? His pregnancy? His predicament? He sighed and shrugged off all negative thoughts. He had read in one of those books that Sally had provided that negativity affected the baby. Duo flushed the toilet and then washed his hands before stripping and stepping into the shower. One of his favorite things about his room was the fact that they had such a large bathroom in it. A bathroom where many fond memories had been made.

Duo turned on the water and decided that he preferred a bath, and was overjoyed to see that Wufei had left the bubble bath and body wash out for him. He poured the orange scented bath oil and bubble bath into the water after pulling the plug up and then lounged back against the slanted back of the large tub. He pulled the band from his ruffled and loosened braid and then separated the strands before dunking his head below the deepening water. He sat back up and then leaned forward, turning off the faucets. He sighed happily as the warm water washed away all his soreness, stress and muscle aches. He laid back again closing his eyes. His hands had wandered down to rest protectively on his stomach, which was beginning to grow more each month and had thus far made a nice round ball form. He rubbed it and opened his eyes looking at himself closer.

"I wonder what you are. Should I go find out or wait until you decide to make an entrance into this world?" he asked looking down at his midsection.

"If your a boy what should I name you? What if your a girl? I don't know how to raise girls........But Hey~~! I'll give it the good o'l Duo Maxwell try~!"

He sat up and reached for the shampoo bottle squeezing a large amount into his palm, "You know, I have no idea who your daddy is. Although........I don't think it matters. I think Hee-chan and Wu-bear will love you no matter what."

He lathered up his hair smiling, "I'll ask them for name idea's when they get home today. Let's just hope it's something I can pronounce."

He found the detachable shower head and began rinsing the shampoo from his hair. Once all the shampoo was rinsed from his long chestnut locks he reached for the conditioner bottle.

"I have an appointment this afternoon with Dr. Bennett and I will get to see you again. I wish I could explain to Heero and Wufei what its like......I can 'feel' you. I know your there and that your a little human being and that is such an odd sensation knowing that I am carrying something that's alive. That I am carrying a life other than mine."

He opened the conditioner and squeezed another massive amount into his palm and began to thoroughly coat his hair.

"Well, I suppose I'd better hurry up cause your father's will be home soon and they get inpatient when it comes to my doctors appointments."

He lifted the detachable shower head and once again rinsed his hair. He pulled the plug down and listened quietly as the water began flowing down the drain. He sat there a little longer relaxing as the water disappeared and then he managed to stand and wring his hair out. As he was doing so he heard the bedroom door open and the familiar voice of Chang Wufei rang out.

"Duo~! We're going to be late! Where are you?"

Duo chuckled and was about to step out of the shower and grab a towel when the bathroom door opened and Wufei stopped in his tracks to admire what was there to view of Duo.

"Fei?"

Wufei looked up into Duo's eyes and smiled as he approached him. He lifted him out of the shower and then proceeded to carry him over to their large bed. He laid Duo down gently and allowed his hands to roam over Duo's shapely figure. He nuzzled Duo's neck nibbling and suckling causing Duo to gasp in pleasure and squirm in ecstasy. His kisses made their way to Duo's warm and pouty lips and from there it became a duel of tongues. As the heat of their passion began to rise, the sound of a man clearing his throat could be heard. Wufei broke their kiss and looked back in the doorway where they saw Heero with his arms crossed.

"You were supposed to help him get ready, not make him later," stated Heero with a grin.

Wufei sat up and helped Duo sit up with a large smile, "So what are we going to see at this appointment?" he asked.

Duo smiled and was about to stand up when Heero appeared in front of him holding a pile of clothes. He smiled and kissed Heero's hands after taking his clothes from them.

"We'll get to see the baby on the monitor again and the usual checkup will occur and if we wanted we could discover the sex of the baby," Duo said as he slipped on his boxers and then his socks.

"Didn't you want to wait until the baby's born and make it a surprise?" asked Wufei.

Duo slipped on the loose pair of black khaki's that Heero had bought him a week ago and looked at Wufei and then turned to look at Heero, "If you would like to know the sex of the baby then it's fine with me."

Wufei stood up so that he stood infront of Duo and beside Heero and looked down into Duo's amethyst eyes.

"We've decided that we will wait," he said with a smile.

Duo smiled and slipped on a violet button up dress shirt that Wufei had bought him and then caught both men in a large hug.

"Let's go Koi." said Heero as he took Duo's hand and lead him out of the room with Duo holding tight to Wufei's hand.

At the Preventeer's medical center Duo sat in the back room fidgeting nervously and rattling off about anything and everything as he waited for Dr. Bennett. Just when Wufei was going to have a nurse give Duo a sedative, a women with long brunette hair entered the examination room. She smiled brightly at Duo and then handed him an envelope.

"What's this Doc?", he asked as he opened the envelope pulling out a large stack of photo's.

"Sally asked me to give these to you. Their from the women you rescued," said the Doctor as she began readying the equipment.

Duo looked through the pictures smiling brightly and began handing the one's he had already seen to Heero and Wufei.

"Who are these women, Dr. Bennett?", asked Wufei as he looked through the images.

"Well, their all holding infants correct?" asked the Doctor.

Heero and Wufei nodded.

"Well, those are pictures of the women Duo helped rescue from that facility."

"So their all doing well?", asked Duo happily.

"Yes, The young lady that you carried to the fence, Alicia.......I think was her name, she had a healthy baby boy who she insisted naming after her 'savior,'" said Dr. Bennett as she finished readying her equipment.

"Another Duo.........that's scary," said Heero and Wufei at the same time.

Duo laughed holding up a pic with a message written on the back and the name 'Duo' written in cute letters on the front.

"Well, he's cuter than Duo, but I think the name will suit him," said Heero leaning down giving Duo a kiss on the forehead.

Dr. Bennett looked Duo over and then patted the examining table, "lay back Duo."

Duo handed Heero the photo's he still held and then laid back. He nervously licked his lips as the Doctor lifted his gown and spread some cold jelly along his swollen stomach. She then took what looked like a computer mouse and set it on his stomach. Within two minutes a vivid image of an infant appeared. Heero and Wufei studied the image with serious faces as the doctor looked over the image and jotted notes onto a notepad.

She then looked over at Duo and smiled, "See your baby?"

He nodded mutely and listened as she pointed out the arms and legs, fingers and toes and then the head and bottom. She cleaned off Duo's stomach and then placed another piece of equipment on there and after adjusting some knobs and buttons the steady rhythm of a heart beat filled the room. Duo lifted his hand and grabbed the nearest hand, which just happened to be Heero's and squeezed it. Once again the Doctor jotted some notes and then put away her equipment. She took Duo's pulse, blood pressure, temperature and then got his weight. She jotted it all down and then looked it over while Duo left to change out of the standard hospital gown and back into his clothes. Heero and Wufei were looking over some printed photo's of the baby when Duo rushed out of the bathroom and glanced at the doctor looking panicked.

"What's wrong Duo?" she asked walking over to him.

"I think something's wrong, there's this weird feeling here," he said pointing to the right side of his stomach, "and it moved over here," he said moving his finger to the middle of his midsection.

Dr. Bennett placed her hands on his midsection and waited and then she felt a small movement. She smiled and then took Duo's hand and placed it where hers had been.

"That's your baby Duo. It's okay, the baby's just moving around and its grown enough that now you can feel it."

Duo left his hand in the spot where Dr. Bennett had placed it and he took a deep breath. He smiled a little and blushed some.

"Well, now I feel like an idiot," he said with a smile.

Dr. Bennett laughed and patted him on the shoulder, "It's okay Duo. Women also react that way during their first pregnancy."

"Thanks Doc~!" he said smiling and blushing.

"Just so you know, the movements will increase and soon you'll feel the baby kick," said the Doctor as she took out a pen and handed it to Duo with a schedule, "pick a date for next month and then we will set up an appointment."

After jotting down an appointment the boys escorted Duo out of the building and to the car when Wufei's cell phone rang. Heero opened the front passenger side door for Duo and helped him ease his way in there while Wufei answered his cell phone. Wufei leaned against the drivers side door and listened quietly. Heero shut Duo's door and then scooted his way into the back-seat and tapped on the glass, catching Wufei's attention. Wufei nodded and spoke a few muffled words as he opened the drivers side door and got in, hanging up his cell and slipping it back into his tight black jeans. Duo buckled up and then turned to look at Wufei.

"What's up Fei?" he asked with a worried expression.

Wufei looked over at Duo and patted him shoulder with his right hand, "I'm going to head over to the Allegiance Memorial Hospital, would you like me to drop you off at the house first?"

Duo looked confused and then extremely worried, "What happened Fei? Did someone get hurt?"

"Who was on the phone?", asked Heero stoically.

"Noin. She said that Sally has gone into labor," said Wufei as he buckled his seat belt.

"Well, Damn you~! Take us there! What are you waiting for?" demanded Duo smiling brightly.

Wufei smiled and then pulled out of the parking garage and headed towards the hospital.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Redeemer

Title: Another Devil Author: DeityOfDeath Archive: Yes please...... Pairings: 1x2x5 , 3x4 Category: Drama, romance Rating: PG. 13 and hopefully an NC-17 sometime soon. Spoilers: Maybe......... Episode Zero hints. Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon scenes, Pregnant men, Pregnant Duo. Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or it's chars. They are property of Bandai and a few other major companies.

Information: When Duo rescued Noin and Sally it was early April and that is also between the first month of pregnancy for Duo. Noin is already going on three months pregnant and Sally is about two months. So Noin's baby was a July baby and Sally's twins are August but their about a month early so they were meant to be September babies. Whether or not Duo's baby is early...... (still story building) it will most likely be a December baby.

Chapter 4: Redeemer

Duo managed to keep up with Wufei as he walked rather briskly through the hospital doors and to the front desk where he began to accost the nurse on staff there. The nurse quite quickly and happily pointed him in the direction of the Labor and Delivery ward. Duo chuckled as he thought about Wufei's reaction during his own delivery. They took an elevator up to the third floor and as soon as the door opened they saw an isolated area with a locking door to keep out unwanted guests and they rang the buzzer and informed the Nurse on duty there who they were here to see. The door unlocked and Wufei held it open for Duo and Heero to walk through. As soon as they were all in they only had to walk down two doors where they saw Trowa and Quatre standing outside of a room.

Trowa smiled and walked towards Wufei, "Sally's been waiting for you," he stated.

Wufei nodded and turned to look at Duo and Heero, "Are you coming?"

Heero nodded and Duo skipped over to Wufei and grabbed his hand

"Of course Wu-bear~!", said Duo happily.

Quatre jogged over to Trowa and smiled at the others, "Let's go to the gift shop Trowa."

Trowa nodded and the two headed out the locked door.

Duo shrugged and walked in-between Heero and Wufei as they made their way to Sally's room. Inside Sally's room stood Zechs and Nonie, who were talking with Sally who laid in a very nice hospital bed covered in a sheet and your average hospital gown. They walked up next to them and smiled brightly.

"Thanks for coming gang," said Sally smiling and rubbing her large stomach.

"Woman, I would not stay home while you were here having children. It would show no honor if I had stayed home."

Duo pulled Wufei's tight pony tail and smiled mischievously, "Plus, he would have worried too much without seeing how you were doing in person."

Wufei mumbled some incoherent words and Sally laughed. Noin turned to Duo holding a little infant in her arms.

Just then a strong contraction hit Sally and she clenched her jaw and laid her head back against a pile of pillows. Wufei went to her side and held out his hand so that she could grip it. She smiled and held his hand which caused a lot of the tension to disappear. When the contraction was over Sally took a few deep breaths and relaxed. Lu and Zechs looked down at Sally and then over at Wufei who was concentrating on his friend almost worriedly.

"I'll be fine, Wufei," said Sally smiling, "women have babies all the time."

"But aren't you a little early?" asked Wufei, fixing Sally with a glare.

"Yes, but the doctor said that I'll be fine and if anything should go wrong that the room and staff are already prepared," Sally said patting Wufei's hand and smiling.

A small cry rose in the room and the others started with surprise. They looked over at Noin and the small infant she cradled in her arms. Duo blinked and walked over to stare into the pink pudgy face of the noise maker.

"Duo, we'd like to introduce you to, Selena Mira Peacecraft."

Duo blinked as he looked at the tiny bundled infant and smiled brightly, "She's a real cutie Lu~!"

Zechs smiled at Duo and leaned down kissing Selena atop her fuzzy black hair. He patted Duo on the back and looked over at Noin and his daughter.

"I can't thank you enough Duo. You rescued both my princess'."

Duo smiled and shook his head 'no,' "I did what needed to be done. Besides.......you would have killed me if I had left her there and plus, she still owes me $20."

Noin and Zechs laughed causing the infant to stop crying.

"Wanna hold her Duo?" asked Noin smiling.

Duo nodded and held out his arms, "Like this?" he asked extending his arms.

Noin smiled and nodded and gently placed Selena in his arms. Duo smiled and looked down at the infant who opened crystal blue eyes to stare up at him.

"She has your hair and nose Lu, and she has Zechs' eyes and facial shape," said Duo grinning as the infant yawned.

Noin and Zechs laughed as Duo started making faces at their daughter causing the small infant to blink up at him smiling. The moment ended when Sally tensed up and gasped as a sudden contraction hit. The contraction lasted longer causing Sally to close her eyes and breath deeply trying to fight down the urge to push. Noin left the room to go in search of the Doctor. When the Doctor entered Zechs took it as his cue to leave and go wait in the waiting room down the hall with Selena, who Duo gave to "Daddy."

Duo sat down in a chair as the Doctor entered and walked over to Sally, who he began to examine before nodding and letting her know that they would start pushing soon. Sally for once in her life, looked a little frightened but having Wufei by her side seemed to help ease her fear and uneasiness. He watched from the sidelines with Heero as the Doctor aided by two nurses, began prepping Sally. They had her pushing with each contraction and eating ice in-between to help keep her cooled down and hydrated.

Heero stood up from his spot in the room and walked out into the hallway. He found a chair and sat down with his arms crossed. After a few minutes a pale Duo came out into the hallway as well, sitting down next to Heero. Heero turned to look at Duo with a worried expression.

"Daijoubu?"

Duo looked at him and forced a smile, "It's kinda different seeing it, y'know. I .......I just kinda needed to get some air."

Heero nodded and wrapped an arm around Duo, pulling him close. Duo laid his head against Heero's chest and wrapped his right arm around Heero, using his left to protectively and reflectively, massage his stomach. They sat like that for ten minutes and then the commotion from Sally's room grew and the loud cries of an infant filled the air. Duo sat up and waited, his hands wrapped around Heero's arm listening intently. The babies cries quieted and Duo stood up and looked down at Heero.

"I'm going to go see the baby and see how long it will be before the second one is born, coming?"

Heero shook his head 'no' and grinned, "I'll just wait out here like a worried father."

Duo smiled blowing Heero a kiss before ducking back into the hospital room.

Once back in the room Duo saw one of the nurses cleaning off a new born while another nurse and a doctor stood at the bottom of Sally's bed coaxing her through the delivery of her last baby. Sally was drenched in sweat, her honey colored twists coming undone, stray pieces of hair clinging to her face and neck as she struggled to push. Wufei sat behind her supporting her and rubbing her back gently. Sally took a deep breath pushing with all her might. She was rewarded with instructions to stop and Sally let out a gasp. From where he stood, Duo could see the tiny black haired head of an infant crown and slowly emerge. Duo watched with an intense curiosity as the rest of the baby emerged and the doctor scooped some substance from the infants mouth and throat before using some sort of bulb to suck the mucus and liquids from the infants nose and mouth. One of the doctors quickly severed the umbilical cord and then handed the baby to a nurse who began massaging the infants chest with a look of worry. She did this repeatedly while starring intently at the newborn. She stopped and then took a small airbag with a nozzle and pumped air through the tiny mouth and into the small chest, which rose with each pump. After a what seemed like hours; but was only a minute or more, the newborn's chest rose weakly on its own, drawing the necessary oxygen into its tiny body. The first newborn had been small, smaller then most newborns and Duo knew that this was caused by two things. The first was a premature birth and the second was the fact that most twins were born rather small and weighing very little because of the amount of space provided for them to develop. It seemed that the second newborn had had an even harder time because his size seemed even smaller than his older brother, who was now fully cleaned and being weighed and measured.

The second newborn who was now breathing on his own was now being cleaned quickly and carefully under the nurses gentle hands. As soon as he was clean a clip was placed over the newborns remaining piece of umbilical cord and then it was sterilized with alcohol. A special shaped diaper that curved away from the bellybutton was put on the newborn and Duo watched with interest, taking mental notes for later.

"Why's the diaper shaped like that?", he asked the nurse as she finished taping the diaper shut.

"When the newborns born we only cut off the umbilical cord to a certain point because of infection and we carefully clip and clean the parts left. Regular diapers will cover it and cause it to stay damp and it could possibly get infected even if you clean it everyday with rubbing alcohol as instructed. These diapers," she said as she pointed the infants diaper, "allow it to dry in the air and also prevent any discomfort from the diaper rubbing against it."

Duo smiled and nodded, "I never knew that."

The nurse giggled as she slipped a wrist band around the newborns tiny pale pink wrist.

Duo pointed to the infants wrist, "Tagging them for release?" he asked grinning.

"It's to help the nurses and doctors identify the newborns in the nursery as well as preventing any hospital mix ups," said the nurse as she wrapped the black haired twin in blanket and then held him in her arms.

He looked tiny in those large arms and so helpless as the nurse carried him over to a large plastic bassinet on wheels. She set him down and looked him over carefully.

"Is he gonna be OK?", asked Duo watching the infant struggling to breath.

"He's going to be fine. We're just going to monitor and keep a close eye on him," said the nurse as she scooted away allowing the doctor to examine the newborn.

Duo turned to look behind him, where Sally sat, propped up against fresh pillows with fresh blankets and linens covering her and her bed. She held her first born in her cradled arms smiling as she placed a gentle finger in a tiny outstretched hand. Duo walked over and stood to Sally's left. Wufei was now seated in a chair grinning widely.

"That's $20 you owe me Onna~!", stated Wufei with a grin.

Sally laughed and Duo blinked confusedly.

"Wufei and I made a bet, and he won because he bet that both twins were boys," said Sally as she angled the newborn in her arms to give Duo a better view. The older of the twins had light strawberry blonde tuffs of hair and his skin was healthy peach color.

"He's handsome, Sal!", said Duo smiling.

"But he reminds me of someone," said a familiar baritone from behind Duo.

Zechs looked thoughtful for a minute as he studied the newborns features.

Sally smiled, "So I'm not the only one who noticed," she said.

Sally's second son was tan in complexion and had deep black ruffled hair and when laid next to his brother in Sally's arms it was almost as different as night and day.

"So what are their names Ms. Po?", asked the soft melodic voice that belonged to Quatre, who entered the room with Trowa in tow.

Sally looked down at her first born and smiled, "This is Bryant Po and my other son is Branden Po."

"What nice names," said Quatre smiling.

"So ... one is a little raven and the other is honorable and strong?", asked Duo looking intently from one baby to the next.

"How did you know the meaning of the names, Duo?" asked Wufei.

"I've been looking into a few myself. I kinda have like a photographic memory. Certain things just stick."

"And other times your like a sieve, things filter out," said Heero smiling.

Duo poked Heero in the ribs and rubbed his stomach.

"Find any names you like, Duo?", asked Quatre.

"Not yet, but I still have time," he said grinning and then stretching.

Sally smiled and stifled a yawn, "Heero, Wufei, you need to take Duo home and put him to bed. It's not good for him to be up on his feet for so long."

"Yes, Onna.," said Wufei grinning.

Duo leaned over kissing Sally on the forehead, "Take it easy Sal, and if you need anything feel free to call~!"

"Thanks, Duo. Take it easy and don't let those two wear you out."

Duo nodded and stepped aside so that Heero could pat Sally on the shoulder. Wufei stepped up next and kissed Sally on the cheek.

"Take care, Onna. Like Duo said, feel free to call us if you need anything."

Sally nodded and Duo was pulled out of the room by Heero and Wufei.

**************************************************************************** ***

"Duo.......Duo, wake up. We're home."

Duo's eyes opened and glanced up into deep black pools. He smiled and blinked a few times, "That you Fei?"

Wufei chuckled, "Who else would it be?"

Duo sat up and slid his legs out of the car. Wufei leaned in and helped Duo stand. Duo stifled a yawn and walked side by side with Wufei Heero up to their house door. Heero unlocked the door while Wufei attempted to keep Duo awake. Once the door was open they walked inside Wufei tenderly leading Duo, as they walked through the living room and up the steps leading to their bedroom. Heero locked the door and followed behind. Once up the stairs Wufei laid Duo gently on the king size bed and proceeded to help slip off the clothes he had watched Duo put on earlier. He started with Duo's black tennis shoes and socks and then Duo's black khaki's. When he unbuttoned the black khaki's he noticed Duo began squirming and that the braided youths breath was coming quicker. Wufei stopped what he was doing and looked into crystal clear amethyst eyes that were clouded with lust.

"Fei........ care to pick up where we left off earlier?", Duo asked in a hoarse whisper.

Wufei blinked and smiled, "Shouldn't you be resting koi?"

Just then Heero entered the bedroom and started removing his long sleeved black cotton shirt. Duo watched for a few minutes and then closed his eyes. He grunted and put his hands over his closed eyes taking a deep shuddering breath. He turned on his side away from Wufei and his warm hands. Heero stopped in his undressing to stare at a confused Wufei and Duo's frail form on the bed hiding his face from them. A soft sniffling suddenly filled the room and Wufei's jaw nearly hit the floor. Heero's eyes went from calculating to a soft question look as he walked over and sat infront of Duo's eyesight on the other side of the bed.

"Daijobou Du-chan?", he asked softly.

Duo shook his head "no" and he brought his legs as far up to his chest as he could around his ever extending abdomen.

"Was it something I said, Duo?", asked Wufei in a soft whisper.

"When was the last time we were together?", queried Duo, his voice muffled through his arms.

"Now. Today. Any chance I see you," replied a confused Wufei.

"When was the last time we were "together" together?" asked Duo again.

"Please specify, Duo," said Heero genuinely confused.

"When was the last time you filled me? When was the last time we spent the night having hot passionate sex? When was the last time either of you fucked me into the mattress?", Duo said as he removed his arms from his mouth so that he could be heard clearly.

Wufei blinked and thought back while Heero sat down on the mattress next to Duo's warm body and placed his hands gently on top of Duo's arms pulling them from infront his face. Once his arms were removed from his face Heero could clearly see the most heart wrenching site he had seen since Duo's return to them. Those usually serene and smiling violet depths were filled with unshed tears which escaped from the corners and travel down those cherubic cheeks.

"Duo, what brought this on?", asked Heero looking into those violet tear filled eyes.

"I dunno....... it's just been bothering me. Maybe it's the hormones, or maybe I'm just tired or maybe...... it's all the changes I'm going through......"

Wufei leaned against Duo's back and wrapped his arms around Duo's chest and body, "Duo if you were in the mood or needed reassurance all you had to do was look at me and I would gladly fill you. I can't get enough of you. Your like a drug and I have to admit that without you I crumble inside."

Heero smiled and leaned in placing his lips on Duo's. His tongue caressed Duo's bottom lip and then his top one and then the opening between both until Duo's mouth opened giving him access to the warm cavernous mouth that belonged to the one he loved. Duo moaned and moved his arms to wrap around Heero's neck pushing him closer. While Duo and Heero fought in their one on one tongue duel Wufei stood up and slipped out of his shirt and pants kicking them aside. He stood there wearing only a pair of satin blue boxers as he watched his other two lovers kiss passionately waiting for them to come up for air.

Heero broke the kiss leaving Duo gasping for air. Duo looked behind him where he saw a breath taking site in itself. He held out a shaking hand and waited for Wufei to take it. Wufei smiled and took the offered hand and climbed into bed with his two lovers. He leaned in kissing Duo's forehead before working his way down to the gasping youths closed eyelids, cheeks, jaw line and then neck. He nibbled and licked his way down to down the little peaks of flesh which puckered more inside Wufei's talented mouth. Duo arched against Wufei's talented mouth and tongue but Heero's strong arms and hands held him down as he nibbled Duo's ears and neck. Wufei left Duo's swollen nipples and licked and nibbled his way downward past Duo's smooth and rounded abdomen where he had stopped to lick around and dip his tongue into Duo's expanding bellybutton and continued onward until he reached Duo's black cottoned erection. He grinned and lowered his mouth on the straining cloth. Duo moaned into Heero's mouth. Heero took that as a cue to let his hands wander to the table next to him.

Heero groped until he could find the table drawer, which he opened and then wandered through with one hand while the other pushed Duo's head into his lips. He grinned against Duo's lips as his searching hand found what it was looking for. He lifted his hand out of the drawer and set it and its prize next to Duo's head. Heero broke their passionate kiss and slipped off of the bed. He watched as Wufei's beautiful mouth moved up and down on Duo's clothed erection and he enjoyed the squeals and gasps torn from Duo's red and puckers lips. Heero slipped off his pants letting his straining erection spring free from its confines. He stretched and then laid his right hand along his neglected erection and began to move his hand in rhythm with Wufei's mouth. Wufei withdrew his mouth and slid his hands around Duo's hips, pulling off Duo's boxers. Duo's boxers slid off revealing his erection large and erect with drops of liquid glistening at the tip. Heero let go of his own erection and brought his left hand infront of him with a small tube clutched in his palm. He used his right hand to unscrew the cap which he tossed somewhere on the floor before squeezing a handful into his right palm. He then walked over to Wufei and leaned over Duo's erection which he slid his lube covered hand over. Duo hissed and arched into the touch.

As Heero's right hand lubed Duo's erection, his left held the bottle behind him and in front of Wufei. Wufei took the tube and then squeezed a handful onto his right hand which he coated liberally before taking his pointer finger and finding Heero's puckered entrance, slowly slipped it past that tight ring of muscle. Heero hissed at first as he continued to stroke Duo's coated erection while his body became accustomed to the intrusion of Wufei's first finger. Wufei waited until Heero started pushing against his finger before he added a second and then a third. When Heero was stretched and lubed, Wufei removed his fingers and then squeezed another hand full of lube into his right palm, which he then coated Duo's pink puckered entrance with. He slid one finger in slowly and was sliding the second in as Heero stood above Duo and began to lower himself onto Duo's bulging erection. As soon as the head of Duo's erection had passed the first ring of muscle in Heero's tight entrance, Wufei added two fingers and then three. Duo arched up in pleasure causing his erection to push half way into Heero's entrance and giving Heero the last bit of leeway he needed before he slid down completely taking Duo inside of him. Duo gasped feeling the tightness of Heero and the intruding and prodding of Wufei's fingers at the same pleasurable moment. Wufei removed his fingers and squeezed the last of the lube onto his abandoned erection. He coated himself fully before sliding the tip of his erection past Duo's pink and puckered entrance. Duo moaned and gasped causing the slightest movements inside of Heero which acted like a domino effect as he squeezed against Duo's erection deep inside of him. As soon as Wufei was fully inside Duo the three of them began to move slowly in what seemed a mismatched rhythm until they were able to move together.

They moved in a fast rhythm, each straining to reach completion. Duo's hands fisted in the sheets as he neared his release and his head tossed back and forth on their scattered pillows at the head of the bed. Heero felt the small muscled hands of Wufei wrap around his neglected erection and that sent him over the edge and caused him to tighten around Duo's erection as his release hit him and his seed squirted all over Duo's rounded abdomen. Duo felt Heero tighten around him and as his orgasm hit him he felt Wufei release inside him causing him to tighten around Wufei's erection and drive up into Heero as he came deep inside of Heero causing the usually quiet man to scream with the force of his release once again as Duo hit that special spot in his prostate. Wufei Called Duo's name as his seed seemed to be squeezed from him by Duo's tightening opening. All three were soon left gasping for breath with their chests rising and falling in an attempt to regain the air they had lost in their calls of passion.

Wufei slowly pulled out of Duo and then collapsed on left side of the bed. Heero slowly stood from his kneeling position, causing Duo to slide out of him, the slow friction and pull caused Duo to release any remaining seed he had left and call Heero's name in a gasping scream. Heero stood on shaky legs and smiled at Duo.

"Scoot over Koi, I'll sleep in the wet spot tonight."

Duo smiled at Heero and pointed at the floor, "Could you hand me something off the floor so I can clean myself off?"

Wufei chuckled and Heero smiled and picked up a shirt. Leaning over Duo he wiped away remnants of their love making and when he finished he placed a kiss upon Duo's extended stomach. Duo smiled and scooted over and patting the bed.

Heero smiled and laid down next to Duo, and lifted the covers so that they covered the three of them.

"Oyasumi Wufei koi," said Heero sleepily to Wufei.

"Goodnight Heero....." yawned Wufei.

"Good night Duo koi (ai)" called both Heero and Wufei.

"Sweet Dreams men of my heart," said Duo as he drifted off to sleep.

To Be Continued....


	6. Perfect (?)

Title: Another Devil  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: 1x2x5 , 3x4  
Category: Drama, romance  
Rating: PG. 13 and hopefully an NC-17 sometime soon.  
Spoilers: Maybe... Episode Zero hints.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon scenes, Pregnant men, Pregnant Duo.  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or it's chars. They are property of Bandai and a few other major companies.

Information: When Duo rescued Noin and Sally it was early April and that is also between the first month of pregnancy for Duo. Noin is already going on three months pregnant and Sally is about two months. So Noin's baby was a July baby and Sally's twins are August but their about a month early so they were meant to be September babies. Whether or not Duo's baby is early... (still story building) it will most likely be a December baby.

Chapter 5: Perfect (?)

The sun shone brightly down on the Preventeer base practice field causing the crowd of roaring friends, family and co-workers to squint as they watched a football game between the Preventeer corps and favorite squadrons from the East and West. The crowd whistled and hooted as the East team, clad in black and violet huddled into a pile of West, clad in black and blue. A whistle was blown and both teams separated and went to their separate benches for a quick pep talk and breather.

"Heero!"

Wufei ran over and slipped off his violet helmet with its violet mouth guard hanging from the face guard.

"Is Duo here?", asked Heero as he slipped his helmet off and shook his sweat drenched hair.

"He's in the stands with Zechs, Une and Noin", Wufei replied before he lifted a water bottle filled with gaterade and downed it.

"Hey Yuy! Chang! Let's go!", yelled a blonde as he threw his helmet back on and ran onto the field.

Heero and Wufei shrugged and shoved on their helmets. They ran back onto the field slipping their mouth guards in.

Duo sat in the stands sandwiched in-between Noin and Une watching as he lovers once again ran onto the field. Selena lay in Noin's arms wrapped in blankets and coats with a bottle in her mouth. Duo occasionally looked over at the tiny bundle to smile and then contemplate what his own child would be. He watched the field trying to keep track of Heero and Wufei and when it seemed that watching the game could no longer hold his interest he was more than glad at the fact that the weight on his bladder had given him an excuse to leave without seeming rude. As he waddled and inched his way out of the stands he mumbled apologies.

Once out in the corridor he stretched and sighed. It just wasn't the same watching the game. He missed playing. The idea of playing football pregnant made him chuckle. That would be quite a sight. A five month pregnant man waddling down the field with football in hand. He could probably make a touch down while most of the players stared in disbelief. He walked towards the bathrooms and made his way inside. As he entered the stall he almost started a rant about how lucky women were to be able to pee sitting down. I mean a pregnant guy standing for a long period urinating is no small ordeal. Especially when your backs hurts after standing and walking for less than a minute. After emptying his bladder he flushed and washed his hands in the sink cursing the idiot who thought up dryers in bathrooms. He gave up after a minute and wiped his hands on his jeans.

He walked out of the bathroom and headed for the parking lot. He dug into his pockets pulling out a cellphone and a set of keys. He dialed Une's number as he walked towards his Dodge Ram SUV hitting the unlock button.

Une felt her pocket vibrate which caused her to stop cheering. She fished her phone out of her pants pocket and hit the talk button placing it to her ear, "Hello?"

Zechs and Noin looked up curiously as Une answered her phone in the crowd of people.

"Oh, Duo! Uh huh...OK. The game should be over soon. I'll send someone out to check on you in a little bit. Yes, of course I'll tell Wufei and Heero where you are. Ok. Enjoy your nap."

She hit a button and and then began to dial a number. She held the phone to her ear again and put on a stern frown, "Jason, I want you and a few of your team members to keep an eye on the parking lot."

"Yes. I especially want you to keep your eye on Senior Officer Maxwell. Keep me up to date if anything odd happens."

She hung up and slipped the phone back in her pocket sighing, "Duo is going to be the death of me".

Noin laughed, "Well, we are over doing it a little. I mean, he has to know something's up. First the occasional guards walking around the stadium and then all of us sitting with him."

"He might not like it, but it's necessary. Reports are still coming up negative every time we try to locate the head of that cloning project", said Une fixing her shirt.

"If they make a move Duo will most likely be one of their targets", said Zechs.

"I've informed Heero and Duo so he should be safe enough. Let's go back to enjoying the game for now. We'll discuss this more tomorrow", said Une focusing on the field.

Duo slipped into the back of the vehicle and shut the door hitting the automatic locks. He was glad they had opted for the tinted windows. They blocked the light nicely. He grabbed a pillow and blanket he had thrown back their after they had first bought the car. Pays to be prepared. He laid back and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He found himself in a white room. The walls were so white they glowed. It smelled of disinfectant and noted he wore a paper thin gown. He looked around and tried sitting up which seemed impossible. He looked at his wrists noting the leather straps holding him to a metal framed hospital bed. He struggled against the restraints seeing bright crimson blood seeping from the straps. He looked across the room and saw the familiar faces of those who had treated him at the center where he had spent the hell filled days as a lab rat. He struggled more, his breathe rattled and sweat covering his body causing that paper thin gown to stick to his body outlining his bulging stomach. When had he grown so big? How many months was he? Had they captured him? He felt a stabbing pain and it took his breath. He looked at his stomach and saw a bump move on the surface as he once again felt the stabbing pain. He struggled and gasped for breath as the pain got worse. He saw the doctors preparing for something grinning and laughing as they slipped on masks and gloves and sterilized tools. The pain became unbearable and he found his legs spread eagle with a male doctor with graying hair stood at the bottom the bloodied gloves and he reached towards him as he felt another crashing wave of pain wash over him. He felt the pain crest and then he felt as though it was over. He looked up and saw the doctor holding a bloody crying new born grinning. He then left the room with the other doctors.

Duo looked down at his stomach and saw it flat with drops of blood spattered on the once clean medical gown. He struggle against his restraints and began to yell and scream.

"BRING BACK MY BABY! BRING HER BACK!"

He felt a hand touch his arm and when looked up the white room began to vanish. The hand became two and he heard someone calling him.

"Duo? Duo...are you Okay?"

He sat up quickly gasping for breath. He looked around and saw the gray interior of the SUV and Wufei's worried face. He sighed and took a shuddering breath before laying back down and closing his eyes.

"Is he okay Wufei?", asked Heero from a few inches away.

Wufei looked at Duo and then turned to look back at Heero as he approached the car. Heero quickened his pace after seeing an unsure look in Wufei's eyes. Wufei turned back to look at Duo who wiped drying remains of tears from his eyes.

"I'm fine, Fei. I just had a bad dream", said Duo opening his misty violet eyes.

Heero got to the car and opened the driver's side door and crawled in so that he could look into the back. Duo plastered on a smile and tried sitting up and was luckily given assistance from Wufei.

"So, who won?"

Wufei sighed at the obvious cover up and change of subject but allowed it, "Us, of course."

Heero nodded and sat right in the seat closing the door. Wufei slid in next to Duo and shut the door. Duo smiled and closed his eyes. He laid his head against Wufei's shoulder. Wufei placed the arm Duo laid on around his lovers body and with the other one moved Duo's bangs from his forehead.

"Let's head home Heero", he said as he let Duo snuggle closer.

Heero nodded started the car and left the Preventeer's base.

"That book that Sally gave Duo says that nightmares are normal during pregnancy", said Heero putting the book down on the kitchen table.

"Well, whatever he dreamed freaked him out pretty bad. He was yelling something in his sleep. No, it wasn't yelling, it was more like screaming", said Wufei pouring himself a glass of juice.

"What was he yelling?"

"It sounded like, Don't take my baby or bring back my baby."

Heero sat down at the kitchen island and looked into his cup of coffee, "Can't blame him for having nightmares. It probably had something to do with what he's been through."

"I hope we're able to clear up the mystery behind this baby factory before Duo's ready to have this baby."

"So we have 3 months", stated Heero.

Wufei sputtered and looked at Heero, "Three months?"

"Duo's six months now. Most pregnancies last nine months. Duo should be due in December."

"Wouldn't it be funny if Duo had a Christmas baby?"

The two smiled and then downed what was left in their glasses.

"Let's head upstairs and settle in for the night", said Wufei standing and stretching.

To Be Continued...

Kat


	7. Gravity

Title: Another Devil  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: 1x2x5 , 3x4  
Category: Drama, romance  
Rating: PG. 13 and hopefully an NC-17 sometime soon.  
Spoilers: Maybe... Episode Zero hints.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon scenes, pregnant men, Pregnant Duo.  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or its chars. They are property of Bandai and a few other major companies.

Another Devil

Chapter 6: Gravity

Duo shifted uncomfortably on the couch for the eighth time in less than a ten minute period. He was covered with two blankets and propped up by four pillows, not to mention the three keeping his feet level with his hips. His feet looked like pillows in their own right. They were reddish violet with veins popping out here and there and they hurt. He had to stay off them, that's what Sally, Dr. Bennett and all the women he knew had said; no, demanded from him. He wasn't really on bed rest but everyone wanted him to play it safe. He sighed and fidgeted and wiggled until he was in a sitting position. He felt the rough movement from under his skin as his child decided to once again position him or herself in a new position. It seemed as though they were both tired of this predicament. He turned the television off and struggled to stand. Once standing he made his way to the bathroom. He was beginning to become quite acquainted with bathrooms in various places. He had pretty much stopped complaining about having to sit on the john to urinate. He felt odd doing it. It didn't feel manly. But as Hilde had pointed out so blatantly, how many men were pregnant? Was being pregnant manly? The one comment had started one of the longest running debates in their click.

Would men suffer through pregnancy if they had the choice, most likely not? Hell, he debated about whether he wanted o help Trowa and Quatre with their idea to impregnate Quatre. Poor small Quatre pregger's somehow seemed appropriate but he could hardly imagine the tiny blonde suffering through morning sickness, headaches, hormone induced rants and emotional storms. Not to mention the awkwardness of carrying ten pounds of water and fat in front of you.

He shrugged his thoughts off as he left the bathroom and made his way through the house. It was unusually quiet. Quatre and Heero were busy working on the room across from his, making it into a nursery. He wanted to help but he wasn't allowed near paint fumes. The whole pregnancy thing was wearing thin on his patience. Wufei was shopping with Trowa. Talk about an odd couple. It was October and it wasn't October without pumpkins, candy and decorations. Trowa and Wufei were picking up those things along with the normal groceries. Duo had passed the bedroom with its door shut to keep the paint fumes from contaminating the house and made his way to his bedroom. He managed to have everything tidied up an hour later when Heero entered and scanned the room.

"There you are."

Duo smiled, "Yuppers! Just cleaning a little."

Heero smiled and walked across the room planting a big kiss on Duo's lips. Duo grinned and wrapped his arms awkwardly around his paint speckled lover. As they hugged Duo was surprised to see Heero flinch and then look down at Duo's stomach. Heero lifted a hand and placed it on the spot he had been close to during their hug. Duo grinned and winced as another powerful kick hit the spot where Heero's hand hovered. Heero grinned and was surprised when Duo lifted his shirt and placed his hand in the middle of his large rounded stomach and pressed hard.

"Can you feel that ball-like shape?" asked Duo.

"Hai…."

"That's the babies head."

Duo then moved Heero's hand along his stomach, stopping in the upper left of growing bulge.

"This is where the baby is reclining at the moment. Kinda like a "C" on its side."

Heero's features made Duo chuckle. Heero had a look that was a mixture or wonderment, surprise and curiosity. Just then Quatre entered.

"Is the baby kicking," he called out excitedly.

"Yeah. At the moment its trying to do trapeze tricks," said Duo as he felt another kick. "Come feel Q-bean!"

Quatre wandered over and Heero removed his hand and just watched the ripples of movement on the surface of Duo's stomach as Duo's unborn child moved restlessly. He watched as Quatre placed his hand where Duo showed him and chuckled at Quatre's gasps of surprise. When Quatre removed his hand he hugged Duo tightly.

"You're going to have one healthy baby, Duo."

"Just two more months," said Duo as he plopped down into his bed.

"Well, the babies room is done and we have most of the supplies we need, we just need the baby whenever your both ready." Quatre said with a smile and a wink.

Duo smiled and tried stretching his back muscles. Heero watched and was about to comment when Wufei walked into the room.

"There you all are! We finished the grocery shopping. Trowa's putting away the groceries now. He needs some help."

Heero walked to the door and gave Wufei a tender kiss, "I'll go help. Duo needs one of your famous back rubs."

Wufei smiled as Heero left the room with Quatre in tow. Wufei walked over to the bed and sat down gingerly. He leaned over and kissed Duo warmly on the lips before crawling behind him and kneeling. He removed Duo's shirt and then began to tenderly kneed and massage tensed and sore muscles along Duo's back, arms, and neck. He worked his way down along Duo's spine and then gently eased Duo into a laying position on his side. He tenderly massaged Duo's legs and back and made his way to Duo's swollen feet and ankles. He massaged and kneaded the tender flesh there until he noted the sighs of pleasure stopped. He looked up and watched as Duo yawned.

"Take a nap, Fei?"

Wufei nodded and laid next to Duo, letting his lover pull him into a soft embrace. Soon a soft snoring filled the room and Wufei suppressed a laugh. His quiet lover laid in his arms in a peaceful slumber. Probably the most peaceful slumber he's had in the last month or so. Duo seemed worried about his safety and never slept if he were left alone in the house which none of us did and if no one were in bed with him and he slept he would have nightmares, tossing and turning and crying in his sleep. When had his fear gotten so bad? He snuggled into Duo and closed his eyes getting lost in the soft blankets and warmth of his lover.

"What do you think?" Asked Quatre as he presented his finished jack-o'-lantern.

Trowa chuckled at the toothless smile and nodded, "It looks very cute."

"I was going for evil or scary," he said pouting.

Heero set his knife down and looked his pumpkin over before grinning and nodding. He set his next to Trowa's and Quatre's jack-o'-lanterns and grinned even wider. Somehow Trowa had carved a lion into his pumpkin and next to his sat Quatre's bright smiling jack-o'-lantern. His was by far the fiercest looking with its evil slanted glare and sharp vampire like teeth and an eerie red candle glowing inside. Trowa smiled when he saw Heero's look of triumph and continued working on dinner.

Only two hours had gone by when Duo and Wufei sluggishly joined them at the diner table. The sky was darkening to lavender shades of blue and the stars were appearing like lightening bugs in the sky. Children in their neighborhood were getting dressed in costumes and gathering in groups to go door to door bumming candy. They enjoyed a semi quiet dinner with an occasional door bell ring and excited yells of "Trick or Treat." Duo had finished his dinner and was already out of his seat when the door bell rang again. He grinned and almost bound to the door, his condition hindering him slightly.

"The candy dish is on the stand by the door!", shouted Quatre smiling at Duo's bouncing braid.

Wufei followed slowly behind Duo just to watch that grin cross Duo's face as he opened the door revealing a group containing a small princess in a pink lacy dress, a vampire no older than eight with fake blood dripping from his plastic fangs, a clown with a curly rainbow wig and a red painted smile and to their surprise a gundam made of cardboard boxes. Shrill calls of "Trick or Treat" rang out and Duo answered back with "Smell my feet give me something good to eat."

The children laughed and held open their bags in anticipation of the candy that soon would fill them. Duo didn't disappoint them as he grabbed a large handful of candy and dropped two to three pieces in each bag, sneaking two extra pieces into the gundam's bag. Duo left the door open as two more groups approached and Wufei grinned taking his leave. It felt wrong to interfere on one of Duo's favorite moments. The American had always loved this holiday and talked about his memories of it on L2 when he ran the streets with his buddies. He said it had been one of the few nights where they could go door to door begging for food without getting yelled at or having things thrown at them along with curses and threats.

Wufei joined the others at the table and with the constant bugging he finally decided to start carving his pumpkin while Heero and Trowa cleaned up the leftovers from dinner.

Duo stood at the door when the last group left their yard and smiled brightly as he watched parents shuffle their children from one door to the next increasing their child's sweet bounty. He looked across the street and saw clowns and cartoon characters chatting next to a house and under a tree he saw a person. He blinked a few times taking a closer look, making sure whether it was a person or some dummy set up as decoration to help scare the children. He saw it move and that helped solve his questions. It had to be a person. Why hide behind a tree? He watched as the person moved into the light and saw that they were wearing no costume. It was a woman and she wore what looked like a doctors coat. It was a white lab coat to more specific. She seemed to be starring in his direction. She looked familiar. Where had he seen that face before?

Suddenly images flashed through his mind. He saw deep black hair and long red finger nails. He saw that bright red lipstick and remembered those red heels. He looked out across the yard and saw her starring directly at him, smiling as she stood beside the tree.

He backed up and into the stand near the door causing the candy bowl to fall to the floor with a clatter. He stepped on the candy as he slammed the door shut and turned running into the kitchen. He nearly knocked over Wufei who dropped his pumpkin on the hard wood floor. The pumpkin fell with a crack and splatter. Pieces of pumpkin covered the floor where Duo Wufei stood looking at the fallen pumpkin. Wufei looked up into Duo's startled sheet white face. Duo was breathing heavily and shaking so bad that his teeth chattered. He looked around the room before taking off full speed towards his room. Wufei blinked and looked down at his pumpkin and then jumping over it he took off after Duo.

Quatre peered around the corner of the kitchen doorway looking down at the mess, "What in the world happened?"

Duo entered his room and headed straight for his dresser. He took out a browning HP and clicked opened the chamber. Seeing it was fully loaded he passed Wufei and headed towards the front door. Wufei got a glimpse of the gun and ran ahead of Duo. He blocked the front door and held his hands out in front of him.

"What are you going to do with that, Duo?"

"SHE'S OUT THERE! I'M GOING TO KILL THE BITCH!"

By this time Quatre and Heero had ran to the front door.

"Who, Duo?", asked Wufei looked angry and confused.

"Dr. Cold! She's alive!"

"Where did you see her?", asked Heero.

"She was standing next to a tree across the street in the neighbors yard."

Trowa came towards the group with cellphone in hand, "Our neighbor Jean is on the phone. She said she saw some strange woman on her lawn and the lady was asking questions about Duo."

"What did she look like?", asked Heero.

"Dark black hair, bright red lips and she was dressed like a doctor except she wore bright red pumps," said Trowa.

"THAT'S HER!" yelled Duo.

Wufei moved away from the door and touched Duo's gently. He took Duo's hands in his own and slowly removed the gun from Duo's right hand. He then clicked on the safety and slipped the gun into his pocket. He hugged Duo and pulled away, opening the door.

"Who would like to come with?"

Heero nodded and walked over to Duo pulling him into his arms. He pressed his lips to Duo's and then followed Wufei out the door. Duo felt someone touch his shoulders and jumped. He then felt those arms wrap around him and knew that it was Quatre. The smell of oranges and tea. That was Quatre's smell. Quatre lead him into the living room and over to the couch. Trowa watched as Quatre sat down on the couch, pulling Duo down onto the couch into a laying position that allowed Duo's head to rest in the Arab's lap. Quatre gently rocked and petted Duo comfortingly until Duo's shivering had stopped. Soon Duo was once again lulled into a light sleep. Trowa took the phone and made calls to Preventeer headquarters.

He talked with Lady Une and by time he had finished his report he had less information then he had started with. It seemed that everyone was wondering why the evil doctor was still alive and how she had found Duo's residence so easily.

"So what did Une say?" asked Quatre looking up from Duo's sleeping face.

"She said that rumors said she was still alive and that they have had informants feeding them info and whereabouts. It seems that she might have had a clone as well if not a close relative. It also looks as though her experiments are coming forward. They have a few in custody. She said we can come take a look ourselves. She suggested waiting until Duo is not in such a "delicate" condition. It must be something big."

The sound of the front door opening and closing interrupted their conversation momentarily as Heero and Wufei entered the living room.

"Find anything?", asked Trowa.

"Foot prints. They were at least size 7 1/2 women's pumps and with Duo's description and the weight that it took to sink the heel of the pump into the ground, I'm guessing he was right. It seems the woman was at least 130 and around 5'6," said Heero.

"I talked with Ms. Jean and she said that she only told the woman how nice Duo was and how he always helped her with tasks. She said the woman was very interested in the Duo's health and extremely curious about how his pregnancy was going," said Wufei frowning.

Trowa frowned and sat down in an arm chair, "It seems as though we've been duped." He then explained what Lady Une had told him in full detail.

"I think the best thing to do is to move Duo to a safer place for a few months," said Quatre.

"Where?" asked Trowa.

They all sat quietly for a moment.

"How about we all call our sources and compile a few choice places and then let Duo decide?", asked Quatre.

"That sounds like a plan. You can get in touch with the mauguanacs and check what real-estate is available through WEI, Heero can contact Relena, I'll contact Sally and Zechs and Trowa can contact the circus" said Wufei grinning.

They were getting some where.

To Be Continued...

Sorry it took so...long. My old comp died so I had to retype the WHOLE chapter and a few other fics and stories as well


	8. Shell

Title: Another Devil  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: 1x2x5 , 3x4  
Category: Drama, romance  
Rating: PG. 13 and hopefully an NC-17 sometime soon.  
Spoilers: Maybe... Episode Zero hints.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon scenes, pregnant men, Pregnant Duo.  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or its chars. They are property of Bandai and a few other major companies.

Another Devil

Chapter 7: Shell

Here he stood. A new place. A new situation. He should have been used to it by now. They had decided it was best to move. It was safer and with their connections it would be well hidden. He had been given lots of choices. He decided that the circus was probably not a good idea. Sure, it moved a lot and it was hard to locate him among the circus folk, but he didn't want to be jostled and jumbled around at the moment. Eight months pregnant and on the move did not sound like fun. Especially with his bladder having more weight on it. He also said no to most of the houses Relena had to offer and surprisingly so did the others. She was in the public eye too much. She had paparazzi and press all over her estates. Sally had gotten together with Zechs and Quatre and the three of them had found this place. It was secluded in the country side and unknown to most of the press. It's number was unlisted and its whereabouts secret among the higher ups. It had been one of Trieze's old mansions and evidently a place that Wufei had known about. I knew that Trieze and Zechs were a pair at one time and it was known by a few of us that Wufei had been with them on occasion. Wufei had loved this mansion and since he had helped pick the mansion, Quatre picked our guards.

Quatre had almost all the maguanacs here. It seems a lot of them were surprised to see me in my new condition but they all were kind and went from talking about me to asking Quatre when he and Trowa were going to have a little Master running around the mansion. Quatre laughed and left their questions unanswered. Although, truth be told...Quatre finally got me to cave in and help him with his own plans to have a child. I don't think the others know yet. Quatre and I have been seeing Sally regularly and since Trowa would give Quatre anything, he easily caved at Quatre's request for an heir. Bet's are that Trowa was hoping to be a father as well.

Quatre has already been inseminated and odds are good that he's preggers. He'll probably wait til he starts showing signs before he says anything to the others. I doubt it will remain a surprise for long. Quatre's about a month along and already he's suffering from morning sickness. I feel for him. I'm glad to be past that myself. Trowa's been at his side this whole time and using my own condition as an excuse he's called out sick from WEI for a month or more. Most of the work is being taken care by Rashid and his sisters. I can't wait to see the bulge grow on Quatre's thin frame. It would be interesting. Although even our sunny Quatre didn't think it was interesting at the moment. I had to keep myself from laughing when he smelled food and ran from the room holding his mouth. Currently he was lying in bed while the rest of us finished breakfast. Trowa would take a bite and then look towards the stairs apprehensively.

"He'll be fine, Tro."

He turned to look at me and managed a frown. I just smiled and leaned back in my chair. Heero ignored the interaction between us, wise choice. I was betting he knew more than he was letting on. Wufei of course, seemed to be completely ignorant. He just stared at us, sipping his tea and then looked back down at his newspaper. Sometimes ignorance was bliss. I smiled widely and was about to sit up when a pain hit. It started in my lower back and spread through my stomach. I must have made a face or a sound because when it ended and I looked up I had all eyes on me. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before sitting back again.

I'd better reassure them. After the whole wacko quacko incident all of them have been on edge around me. I think they expected me to just to start screaming when it was time or better yet, keep it a secret when it was time. I don't think so. When its time I'll more than let them know.

"I'm fine, boys. Relax. Just a minor ache. Besides, I have a whole month before its time."

I almost laughed when Heero and Wufei let out a huge breath at the same time. They were as on edge as Trowa. They should try being the ones carrying a living thing inside of you. Maybe I should drop the hint after this little one is born. I put my hand atop my stomach and then sat up again.

"So, do you think we'll be able to return to our home any time soon?"

Wufei set his newspaper down and looked across the table at me, "I would prefer we stay here until Dr. Cold is found."

"How long is that going to take?"

"There's no telling really. Although from what Zechs and Une were saying, Dr. Cold has been located in a certain country not long after her surprising appearance at our home," said Wufei.

"So, is it really her?"

"There's telling. Rumor says she experimented on herself. It could be her, a clone or perhaps a relative," said Trowa closing his eyes.

I had a feeling I wasn't the only one tired of this bullshit. If it was her, why didn't she try to conceal herself? Why not go through some sort of change? Dye her hair, change her makeup or maybe even cosmetic surgery. Was she trying to drive me insane or was she sending a message of some sort? Watch my back? She's still there? What? I could have sat her and made myself frustrated for the rest of the day trying to figure this whole thing out but the child inside had other plans. He or she decided to change positions again and that meant that I needed a better place to sit and I really needed to prop my feet up. I was beginning to feel crampy again and I should probably do some stretches. I looked over at Fei and decided to let him relax and continue reading the newspaper.

I stood up after three tries and huffed my bangs out of my eyes. This was beginning to get annoying. I half expected someone to laugh but Wufei glanced up from his paper, still in his seat almost asking with his expression if I needed any help. Heero had stood behind my chair his hands out in case I needed help but not forcing his help on me. And then there was Trowa. Trowa stood meekly watching me his expression almost emotionless except for the questioning eyes. Jeez! You have a few hormone induced mood swings and everyone walks on eggshells around you.

I smiled and took Heero's hand and brought it up to my lips, pressing a small kiss along his knuckles. He smiled and pulled my face up to face his own. It made me smile. I remember being the tallest one out of our threesome and at some point within the last few years he had outgrown me. Wufei was close to my size but still an inch or two taller. I felt Heero's lips press against mine and I melted into them. We separated simultaneously and then I padded over to Wufei, leaning over his shoulder I wrapped my arms around his neck and staying there only for a minute or two before leaning in and kissing his cheek lovingly. If I had stayed bent over like that a minute more my back would be unforgiving.

He patted my hands as I slipped away and then padded out of the room.

I felt someone gently shaking my shoulder and lazily opened my eyes. I must have fallen asleep on my Pilates mat while stretching. I had the weirdest habit of falling asleep in the oddest places. The funniest so far was the examining table while Dr. Bennett was talking to another doctor. I was being shaken again. What the hell was so important? I also must have closed my eyes again for them to be this persistent. I opened my eyes and groaned when I saw Quatre leaning over me. He looked worried. What could shake Q-bean like this? I sat up as fast as I could and wiped my eyes.

"What's up, Q?"

"Duo we've been given a mission."

"A mission? What mission? A mission from Une?"

He nodded, "We're going to be heading out now but Rashid and Mostafa will be here with the staff and a few of the maguanacs."

I frowned, "Should you be going on a mission?"

At that he blinked and then frowned again absentmindedly placing a hand over his stomach, "I should be fine. I'll be sure to stay in a safety zone."

I glared at him and he smiled, "I'll be fine, Duo. Why don't you go upstairs where Mustafa and Rashid are? They heard you were sleeping down here in the fitness room and automatically started ranting about your health."

I sighed and got into a kneeling position, "Hai, hai."

Quatre held out a hand and I took it half struggling as he helped pull me into a standing position. I followed him up a pair of stairs and through the dining room. When we reached the living room I laughed at the sight of Rashid and Mustafa setting up a bed on the couch. They had at least six pillows and three blankets and both ushered me over to it with big smiles.

"Rest her Master Duo," I looked at Mustafa. He had this bad habit of calling me master.

"I'll be watching over you while Master's Wufei and Heero are away."

Rashid nodded and then left the room. Mustafa seated himself on the loveseat across from the couch and crossed his arms. I sat down on the couch for a few minutes before finally laying back and propping my feet up. The whole time Mustafa sat on there just looking like a guard. It was unnerving. What in the hell was going on? What was this mission about?

"Mustafa, feel free to read a book or watch TV"

He looked at me and then picked up a magazine from the coffee table. It was better than having him stare at me. I closed my eyes and felt sleep tugging at me. I surrendered and let the comforting dreams take me.

"MASTER DUO! RUN!"

What in the hell? I sat up as fast as I could and looked around the room. I saw Mustafa fall to the floor as a loud blast filled the room. I saw blood blossom around his fallen body and stood frozen. What in the hell was going on? Everything had been peaceful, what had changed? Why was Mustafa laying on the floor bleeding to death? Before I could walk over to him I heard the click of a gun. I looked up into a pair of cruel gray eyes. It was her. She was here. But how? How had she gotten past my security? How?

She pointed the gun at my head and smiled, "Well, you certainly are looking well. Is all well with our child?"

"What happens if I say 'no'?"

"I shoot first and ask questions later while I'm examining your dead corpse."

This lady needs serious help. The kinda help you get when your strapped to a bed and a group of doctors in white coats are fitting you for your very own coat with lots of shiny buckles.

"I'm well and so is the baby."

"The baby? I take out you haven't found out the sex, or are you still in denial?"

"I'm not the one in denial, lady."

Keep the crazy lady talking and hope to God that someone shows up with a gun soon.

"Are you stalling Mr. Maxwell?"

"Is it working?"

"No," and as she said it a hand slipped over his face, covering it with a white linen filled with some smelly substance. He struggled hoping to free himself but instead was rewarded by being dropped to the floor suddenly. He looked up at the person that had held the cloth to his face and saw what looked like another Dr. Cold.

"Two...psycho bitches. That...can't ...be good."

His sight began to blur and as it did he noted the red spot blossoming from the doctors chest where the tip of a katana protruded. He smiled and it all went black.

"Heero, do you think Duo's okay?"

"I don't know Quatre, but the fact that no one was in the facility leaves a bad taste in my mouth," answered Heero.

As the drove up the driveway to the mansion two unknown white vans stood parked in the drive way. Heero quietly slipped his gun from whatever hiding place he kept it and held it at his side as he opened the door. Two men came out of the back of the van, carrying what looked like 9 mm. Heero fired into both of them watching as the fell to the ground. He then went running towards the vans kicking open the back doors. Finding the first empty he went to the front seat and tore the steering wheel off, tossing it onto the driveway. He then went to the second van, repeating what he had done to the first.

"Quatre, contact headquarters!"

"Already on it Heero!"

Wufei had hopped out of the SUV they drove up in and was already making his way around back. Gun fire told the others that he had run into some opposition as well. Trowa opened the glove compartment taking out an extra gun and handing it to Quatre.

"I know you already have one, but humor me."

Quatre nodded taking the gun and staying in the car. Trowa then followed suit around the other end of the house so that he could meet Wufei around back. Heero took the direct approach. Right through the front door.

Trowa had met up with Wufei around back, stepping over fallen bodies here and there. They made their way through the kitchen, stopping to take pulses of fallen maguanacs. Rashid sat propped up against one counter holding his bleeding shoulder. Trowa grabbed a few clean towels pressing them to a gaping bullet hole in Rashid's shoulder. Rashid nodded towards the living room and then took over the job of holding the towels. Trowa stood up nodding and changed the clip in his gun. Wufei saw his favorite Katana hanging on the wall in a nice display and quietly pulled it off. He touched the blade, making sure of its sharpness and then quietly stalked out of the kitchen, Trowa right behind him.

When they entered the dining room they could see the situation through the doorway into the living room. Duo stood starring down at the fallen Mustafa while Dr. Cold held him at gun point talking casually, as though there wasn't person bleeding to death on the floor. Wufei growled as he saw what seemed to be another doctor Cold sneak up behind Duo with a white rag containing some sort of knock out drug. He watched that hand cover Duo's mouth and nose and sat there waiting for the perfect moment to bring them both down. Duo struggled, kicking and wailing at the persons arms until his limbs began to slowly fall and go limp at his side. When Duo started sliding from the doctors arms Wufei ran into the other room, Katana in front of him. He ran straight into the doctor, plunging his sword through her body until the hilt hit her back. He watched as Duo fell to the floor and then he twisted the katana side ways and ripping it from her body. A spray of blood and something thicker flew from the wound splattering Wufei, the floor and Duo's now unconscious body.

The doctor across the room stood there surprised, her gun aimed and ready to fire at Wufei. Trowa held his gun and fire and at the same time another gun fired. Both bullets hitting the doctor. One in the head and the other in the chest where the heart was located. Her mouth opened in an inaudible gasp and then collapsed to the floor. Behind where she had stood was Heero with his gun out. Trowa and Heero both looked down at the fallen doctor and fired into her chest one more time. They then clicked on the safety's and put the again.

Wufei leaned down and cleaned off his sword on the fallen doctor's shirt before setting it down on a nearby end table. He then walked over to Duo, leaning over him. He knelt and lifted Duo's head into his lap. He brushed Duo's bangs out of the way and gently caressed his fingers across Duo's sleeping features.

"Is he okay?"

Wufei turned to look at Heero and nodded.

Just then sirens filled the yard and a minute or two later Sally followed by Dr. Bennett, Zechs, a medical staff and investigation team. Sally rushed over to Duo and sent her medical staff to find other wounded in the house. They separated and made rounds. Investigation teams took pictures and marked where each person had been standing. Sally had stretchers brought in and had Duo lifted onto one of them. She then followed him and the ambulance drivers out of the house. Wufei and Heero followed.

Quatre stayed to help with what he could along with Trowa.

At the hospital Duo was hooked up to an IV and set in a private room. Heero and Wufei sat by his bedside vigilantly.

It took two hours to empty the house of all its victims and bodies. Each dead body was taken to the morgue and each wounded person to the same hospital as Duo. Luckily the only serious injury among the Maguanacs had been Mustafa gun wound to the stomach and after a few hours of surgery he was given a green light. That left Duo feeling better. Duo was released from the hospital and since it seemed that the crime had been solved and what seemed to be the real Dr. Cold now dead, he was headed back home.

To Be Continued...


	9. Half Pain

Title: Another Devil  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: 1x2x5 , 3x4  
Category: Drama, romance  
Rating: PG. 13 and hopefully an NC-17 sometime soon.  
Spoilers: Maybe... Episode Zero hints.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon scenes, pregnant men, Pregnant Duo.  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or its chars. They are property of Bandai and a few other major companies.

Another Devil

Chapter 8: Half Pain

Why were the pains getting worse? It started early this morning as a slight ache when I was seeing Heero and the others off and it only continued to grow. At first I thought it was just another of the baby's moving tantrums. Space inside there is only shrinking with each growth spurt he or she has and its getting close to the due date. Maybe he or she is ready. I also know of these "Braxton hix" contractions and I know Sally had those quite often. But these didn't seem to end. He hoped that they would be home soon. They had gone out to pick up their friends. It was Christmas Eve. It should be a time for joy and tidings and he found himself in stressed and wishing for the others to return. It was snowing outside and the roads and sidewalk were beginning hidden beneath a small blanket of snow.

Duo paced the room slowly, walking eased the pain and seemed to calm his nerves as well.

The pains seemed to ease down a bit and he eventually sat down again. Just as he had sat down his cell phone rang, playing a sweet melody. He fished it out of his jeans pocket and hit the green call button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Duo! Sorry, we're running a little late. The snows falling more steadily now and its not very safe driving conditions so we're going at a slower pace than we'd like to."

That soft sweet voice reassured me and yet at the same time made more stressed.

"Were you able to get Lu and Zechs?"

"Yeah, their in the back seat at the moment with the little one. She's gotten soo...big!"

I laughed, "I believe you Q-bean. Hopefully I'll get to see her soon."

A beep interrupted their call, "I'll call you back Q. I've got another call."

He clicked the red button and then clicked the green one, "Hello?"

"We're.."

"Running a little late because of the snow, " I finished for Wufei.

"Yes, but good news is we have Sally and the twins. Also, Heero's on his way home ahead of us. He grabbed a hummer and left ahead of his from the base."

I almost sighed in relief but instead the little one took that moment to send shooting pain again.

"OH SHIT!"

"DUO? DUO? WHAT'S WRONG?"

I sat there gasping, trying to remember how to breath as the pain rolled over me. Oh, God!

I finally caught my breath, "I'm here. I'm okay. I think it's time."

"Time? Time for what?"

"TIME?" That was Sally. Oh, yes. A doctor was on the way.

"I think the baby wants to be a Christmas Eve baby" I said trying breath through the oncoming contraction.

"WUFEI! Slow down!" That was Sally again.

"Wufei, don't kill Sally and the kids!"

"We'll be there as soon as possible!"

With that he hung up and it was a good thing he had. I sat there screaming when another contraction hit, rolling over me in a slow wave. I stood up and walked and found no relief in that anymore. I knelt down in front of the couch and gasped for breath slowly. I squeezed the couch cushions hoping that I would get another break but every time I got a second to breath another pain hit. Kill! I would love to kill this woman again! What in the hell was I thinking?

Pain, and more pain. Where in the hell was Heero? The snow grew thicker and thicker and higher and higher and my pain got worse and worse. I must've been sweating horribly because my red long sleeved shirt was sticking to my back and chest. My bangs and parts of my braid hung to my neck and forehead. I was gasping and I was hurting. Bad. I don't know how much time went by but the pains got worse and closer and soon it was an endless wave.

"If I was a woman, you'd probably been on the floor already," I said looking down at my stomach.

I felt fear tear through me. Would this baby die because of my stupidity? Would I die? Should I have mentioned the pains to Heero and Wufei? DUH! Of course I should have. But would I have known this was labor. Labor. It was appropriately named. This was probably the hardest work I've ever done and I flew a gundam in war.

I felt a cold draft and was more than overjoyed to see Heero walk into the room, coat still on and snow clinging to his chocolate bangs.

"Ro'!"

His jaw nearly hit the floor as he ran to my side and knelt beside me. I leaned against him, feeling his arms wrap around me. He felt cool and comfortable and just having him there eased the pains.

"How long have you been like this?"

"I dunno. An hour or more. Kinda hard to watch time when you feel like something's trying to tear its way out of you."

I grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly, "Get. It. Out."

He blinked and then looked at the couch. He looked around the room scanning for something or other and finally looked down at me. He looked panicked. Lost. I squeezed his hand again bringing his attention back to me.

"Don't get all freaky on me Ro.' I need you."

I felt my eyes tear up. I was scared. Scared shitless. The baby's going to die and me with it. I squeezed my eyes shut and gasped as I felt him lift me into his arms. We were moving somewhere. That's a start.

"Are we headed to the hospital?"

Just then that melody filled the room and Heero stopped in his tracks. He set me down gently on the couch and ran over to get my phone. He answered it and without saying hello started yelling into the phone.

"No! He's in a lot of pain and the snows pretty deep out there. Should I try driving to the hospital? Don't? What? Oh. Yes! Yes! Okay, how long? Okay. I'll start set up."

He hung up and ran over towards me, cell phone in hand.

"What's going on?" I asked between breaths.

"Sally's almost here. She said that we should set up a sanitary place somewhere in the house and prepare a C-section."

I must have looked like a deer in headlights because he picked me up in his arms and kissed me on my forehead.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

He carried me up the stairs and into my old room. It was my room before Heero, Fei and I began bunking together. My old bed was slightly dusty but otherwise clean. He sat me down on the floor momentarily while he dusted off the bed and then helped me into the bed. He left the room and the sound of him running down the hall could be heard. He returned with an arm full of linens, bed sheets and towels. He sat them on an old dresser and then left the room again. He returned with a bottle of rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, and a medical kit. He left the room again and returned with sweat pouring down his brow. He looked down at himself and removed his jacket. He then came to stand beside me. He helped me sit up and then remove my shirt. I managed to stand up again with his help as he helped remove my pants and boxers. As soon as that was finished he laid a sheet over me and let me lay there almost prepared. I don't know when, but at some point I started crying. I felt his hands rubbing my cheeks gently.

I think we both jumped when the door slammed up and the sound of people rushing in could be heard.

Heero stood up and ran to the door, "We're upstairs!"

I looked at the door and was just as happy to see Sally as I was Wufei. Evidentially the twins were downstairs with Trowa. Sally smiled brightly and walked over. She held a large medical kit in her hand and I had a feeling things were going to get messy. She turned to look at Wufei.

"The two of you can stay if you're not squeamish but your going to help."

The sat her case on a chair and began rooting through it. She pulled out a syringe and a bottle of clear liquid. She filled the syringe and then helped me rollover onto my side. I felt a slight burning sensation and then she rolled me back over. She rooted through her bad again pulling out small containers and then handing them to Fei. She then handed a set of different size scalpels to him.

"Sterilize all of these and leave some alcohol in the container."

She took out sealed packets and opened them quickly, spreading them out. Pale green medical blankets and covers usually used in surgeries were placed over my body and the sheet Heero gave me was tossed aside. One of the pale green cloths had a large square hole in the middle, which she placed directly atop of my stomach, leaving my stomach revealed she then took out some weird looking contraptions that kinda reminded me of tongs used at salad bars but they were bigger. She had a few which she also handed to Wufei to be sterilized. I watched, slowly observing everything. Sally came over with a pin and poked me gently.

"Can you feel that?"

"No. Should I be able to?"

"Nope. That shot I gave you is supposed to numb you from the waist down."

"That's good. I'd hate to feel it as your cutting me open."

She smiled and grabbed a pair of rubber gloves out of a small box and then tossed the box to Wufei.

"You should probably put these on unless you want to hold Duo's hand and Heero can help clean off the baby while I sew Duo back up?"

Wufei blinked and looked down at Heero where he was seated next to Duo, "Do you mind switching?"

Heero nodded and stood up, giving Duo's hand a warm pat before letting go. Wufei handed the gloves to Heero and sat down in his place taking Duo's hand in both of his. Sally took a few cotton balls and poured alcohol over them before swabbing all of my stomach. Truth was, if I hadn't seen her do it I wouldn't have known. This drug was nice.

Now was the part I didn't want to see. I laid as flat as I could and gripped Wufei's hands with all of my might. I turned to look at him and was more then happy when he looked into my eyes. I felt a slight pang and ignored it. My eyes were concentrating on Fei's. His beautiful eyes like black almonds. Ebony pools of worry and love. What was there to worry about? Soon I was going to a mother, or was it father? Sally knew what she was doing, right?

I must've started doing something because Wufei put his hands on my face. I opened my eyes as wide as I could. I felt tired. Very, very tired. I also felt very weak. What was wrong? I know! I've felt like this before. I remember, there was this time when I got shot and I was bleeding pretty bad and Heero and Quatre kept screaming at me to keep my eyes open. I was bleeding too much. I was loosing blood. That's what's wrong? I looked into Fei's eyes. Fei, beautiful and dangerous. My Fei. Why did it feel like I was seeing him for the last time? I'm tired. Stop touching my face Fei. I want to sleep. Your yelling Fei. Stop yelling. I'm having trouble hearing you.

Hey! That pressures gone. Is someone crying? No, that's not a someone. That's a baby. A baby's crying I turn my head and watch as Heero carries something in a blood stained white towel over to my dresser that was once piled with towels. Where were the towels?

"Wufei! Keep him conscious!"

Oh, Sally. Thank you. You saved my baby. What is it? I want to see it. Heero's cleaning it off. Sally's sweating and she looks really pale. Why? Something's wrong.

"Is...the...baby okay?"

"She's fine, Duo. She's just fine. Have you decided on any names?"

Fei's crying! Don't cry Fei! It's okay. I'll be okay...

"Lucy? Or...Helen..."

My eyes are getting heavy again. I'm tired. Why is everything so cloudy? It's getting dark. I think I'll just close my eyes...

To Be Continued.


	10. Shattered Dreams

Title: Another Devil  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: 1x2x5 , 3x4  
Category: Drama, romance  
Rating: PG. 13 and hopefully an NC-17 sometime soon.  
Spoilers: Maybe... Episode Zero hints.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon scenes, pregnant men, Pregnant Duo.  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or its chars. They are property of Bandai and a few other major companies.

Another Devil

Chapter 9: Shattered Dreams

Heero looked down at Duo, wiping away his sweat gently while they waited for Sally. When would she get here with the others? Duo looked pale. He was sweating horribly and just what was Sally going to do when she got here? On the phone she said she had called the hospital and that they were trying to send an ambulance. Truth was, it would take over an hour to get through the snow and most of the emergency teams were out at accidents. Had Duo been thinking things along the same line? He was working at every breath and at one point gave up holding it in. He screamed, long and pain filled at each contraction and each kick or movement the baby made. He was looking pale. Was something wrong? Tears were coursing down those pale cherubic cheeks and soaking his red satin pillow. Heero wiped them away gingerly and whispered soothing words as he waited for help.

When Heero heard the downstairs door slam open he jumped up leaving Duo's side and running to the bedroom door screaming down the stairs.

"We're upstairs!"

Sally and Wufei came running up the steps, skipping one or two steps as they went. Heero had run back into the room sitting down beside Duo as if he had never left his side. Wufei hovered over Duo looking lost and nervous. It was almost as if he wanted to hug and kiss Duo but not wanting to cause more pain or get in the way. He settled for standing beside Heero watching anxiously.

Sally turned to look at Wufei, "The two of you can stay if you're not squeamish but your going to help."

She found a chair to sit her medical kit and then began rooting through it, talking to herself as she did. She pulled out a syringe and what looked like some sort of numbing agent used on pregnant women or soldiers who were wounded badly and needing numbing on specific area's for surgery. She filled the syringe and then flicked it a few times causing tiny air bubbles to float to the top. She squeezed the syringe a little causing the air to be pushed out. She then had Wufei assist her with Duo as they gently helped him on his side so that she could see his back. She carefully examined his back along his spinal cord before finally sliding the syringe point in and pushing the plug down until the contents were gone. She pulled it out quickly and trashed the syringe. She the helped roll Duo back onto his back and went rooting through her bag again. She pulled out small containers and then handed them to Wufei along with a set of different size scalpels.

"Sterilize all of these and leave some alcohol in the container."

She took out sealed packets and opened them quickly, spreading them out. Pale green medical blankets and covers usually used in surgeries were placed over Duo's body and the sheet, moving the sheet when she had to until it was finally removed altogether. She placed one surgery sheet with a square hole in the middle right on top Duo's bulging stomach. She then took out many medical tools and items that left Heero and Wufei confused as to what their uses were. She handed many of them to Wufei who had finished washing the scalpels in alcohol. He began to sterilize the new batch of instruments without a word or complaint. Duo seemed lost in the rush of it all and it seemed although the drugs had taken affect because he had stopped gasping and screaming and now only gave a pained looked every so often. He watched everything in silent observation. When Sally poked him gently in the stomach with a sharp pin he looked at her confused and she nodded but asked anyway if he had felt it. Of course he hadn't. They drugs she had given him were grade A. Although seemed worried about the fact that he couldn't feel it.

"Can you feel that?"

"No. Should I be able to?"

"Nope. That shot I gave you is supposed to numb you from the waist down."

"That's good. I'd hate to feel it as your cutting me open."

It seemed as if he were our same old Duo even under all this pressure but I wasn't fooled. He was slowly and carefully placing his mask on. A mask of indifference to keep us from worrying. Didn't he know that it just worried us more?

Sally smiled and took out a pair of latex gloves and then tossed the box to Wufei who caught them with a confused look in those ebony almond depths.

"You should probably put these on unless you want to hold Duo's hand and Heero can help clean off the baby while I sew Duo back up?"

Wufei looked at Heero almost failing at hiding the pleading look in his eyes and the fleeting look of fear.

"Do you mind switching?"

Heero shook his head no and patted Duo's hand before he stood up offering his seat to Wufei. He then took the latex gloves from his Asian lovers slightly shaking hands. He gripped one of those callused hands for a brief moment before letting go and putting on the gloves. Wufei sat down and took Duo's hand between both of his. Sally took a few cotton balls and poured a disinfectant over them before swabbing the large mound of Duo's exposed stomach.

Duo gripped Wufei's hands and Wufei looked him in the eyes smiling. Sally took out a syringe and with Heero by her side holding towels and moving back and forth to get her different things such as clamps Sally began. She slowly and carefully cut into Duo's flesh starting from his left and working her way to the right. A crimson line followed after her blade as she cut.

Duo gasped slightly letting us know that he couldn't feel the full pain but was feeling something. His eyes were closed tight and his hands tightened on Wufei's. Heero handed Sally the clamps and used them to pull Duo's skin and flesh apart at each level she had managed to cut through. As she cut he bled. Blood flowed in small amounts at first and it seemed normal and then Sally had reached that last level. The place in Duo's body that held the baby was carefully cut into and the placenta sack could be seen. Sally grabbed towels to swab away blood and then handing back to Heero who disposed of them, she began cutting into that sack. A clear liquid burst through and flowed out of the sack and out of Duo's body.

Wufei gasped and began tapping Duo's cheeks. At first Sally and Heero thought that he had let go of Duo's hands but upon closer inspection you could see Duo's hands were now limp. Wufei yelled at him and called to him and finally his eyes had opened again. Violet depths clouded with a tiredness that hadn't been there before. They had a strange far off look to them.

"Don't you leave us Duo! You know we need you right? Your going to have a child soon. Sally and Heero almost have him out. Or is it her? Oh! DAMN YOU MAXWELL! SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAKE. STAY WITH US!"

Duo stared up into Wufei's sorrowful and panicked eyes and smiled. What was he smiling about?

"Keep him awake! The baby's almost out!"

Sally had sweat beaded on her brow and Heero concentrated on helping Sally while Wufei continued talking to Duo, trying to keep him conscious.

Sally grabbed a hold of a tiny crown of dark hair and gently pulled it upwards. As she did the body slid slowly out until she was able to grab under a pair of shoulders. She pulled and plucked a tiny blood and muck covered new born from Duo's bloody body. She then quickly dipped her fingers into his mouth pulling out various mucus and waste before turning the baby upside down and smacking it gently on the back and then buttocks causing a loud wail of protest to vibrate through the room. Sally passed the newborn to Heero so that she could quickly clamp and cut the umbilical cord. She grabbed a needle that had already been threaded by the Heero and began to clean around the area removing the sack and everything that went with it before she began stitching Duo back together.

Wufei looked back at Heero and watched momentarily as Heero used a container of warm water and rags to rinse the muck and blood from the bawling newborn. He felt Duo's hand loosen on his again and panicked. He began to rub Duo's hands and then went from his hands to Duo's face, cradling it in his palms.

"Wufei! Keep him conscious!", yelled Sally as she worked quickly finishing the stitching.

"Is...the...baby okay?"

Duo sounds so sick. He had never been this bad off before. Even that time he had been shot on a mission was bad, but Duo still had spunk and he was still yapping even until he passed out from blood loss. Wufei looked into those eyes, his vision of Duo becoming blurred. He couldn't do this again. He had done this once with Meiran. He could not do it again. He could not stand to hold another loved ones hand as they passed on. Duo was Death! He was Shinigami! How could death die?

"She's fine, Duo. She's just fine. Have you decided on any names?"

Wufei knew he sounded weak. He could hear the tears in his voice. Could Sally and Heero? Heero had almost finished with the newborn and was now carrying her over to Duo.

"Lucy? Or...Helen..."

And then Duo's eyes fluttered and slowly closed and Wufei began to panic and cry and he clung to Duo's hand shaking it and then shaking Duo's face.

"DON'T YOU LEAVE ME WITH YUY AND A BABY BY MYSELF MAXWELL! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Sally finished stitching and sterilizing Duo and quickly stepped over to be near Duo's face. She grabbed his wrist and took his pulse. She dropped his hand and then placed her hand right UN-gloved hand in front of his nose. She placed her hands on his chest and began pumping his chest counting to four and then she leaned over breathing into his mouth. She was about to start again when the sound of many people running up the steps could be heard. A group of paramedics came stomping into the room and Sally stepped aside to allow a member of the paramedics to begin pumping on Duo's chest. Sally explained what had been done and one of the paramedics took notes while two others had taken out paddles and charged them. One had begun an IV drip while Sally ran downstairs. She returned with a paramedic and a stretcher in tow. The paramedics lifted Duo onto the stretcher and then lifted it up as they began to wheel Duo from the room.

Wufei stood there starring at the bed a lost and terrified expression covering his usually calm features along with the steadily flowing tears. Heero looked down at the bed and saw the same ghastly sight that had drawn Wufei's attention. The bed was stained here and there with crimson blood and covered with many bloody towels that were dripping wet. It was as if someone had spilled many cans of red paint or spilled a pitcher or three of red coolaid. Soo...much blood. Was there any left in there small lover? Heero was now empty handed; the baby long handed over to one of the paramedics. He stared at Wufei and slowly placed his hand on the shaking shoulder closest to him. Wufei jumped and stared into Heero's Cerulean eyes which held something warm. Wufei blinked causing more errant tears to streak his rutty cheeks.

Heero pulled Wufei into his arms and rested his head atop the ebony locks of his lover. He sighed and nuzzled his mouth over to the Dragon's small earlobes as he squeezed his arms tightly around the now shaking frame.

"He'll be fine. He's Shinigami," was all Heero whispered into Wufei's ear.

To Be Continued...


	11. A Thing Called Love

Title: Another Devil  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: 1x2x5 , 3x4  
Category: Drama, romance  
Rating: PG. 13 and hopefully an NC-17 sometime soon.  
Spoilers: Maybe... Episode Zero hints.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon scenes, pregnant men, Pregnant Duo.  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or its chars. They are property of Bandai and a few other major companies.

Another Devil

Chapter 10: A Thing Called Love

What was that noise? I feel horrible. Why does my whole body hurt? It feels like I've been kicked in the chest. My stomach is killing me. It stings horribly. I'm betting on a lot of stitches. Why do my eye lids feel so heavy? My nose feels stuffed. I feel weak. What happened? I'll try opening my eyes. If I can see then I can find out if I'm in heaven or hell. I might even be in purgatory. Ease em' open slowly.

Jesus! That's bright. But at least I can see that I'm not in any of the a fore mentioned places. Unless hell had a new decorator. And if they did, then the hospital association should sue. Or is it the other way around. Are hospitals designed to look like hell? Although, for a hospital room, this one was pretty nice. Pale rose walls, pale pink curtains surrounding the bed and even the sheets looked pretty ritzy. Someone really liked pink and shades of it. It was like someone raided Barbie's bedroom (TM ).

I turned my head slowly gazing around the room, taking everything in. I was laying in a large medical bed, the kind with the wonderful remote for help with those pain in the butt up and down sitting positions. I had an IV through my left arm with some clear looking liquid dripping through the tubes. There were tubes in the front part of my nostrils, pumping fresh oxygen into my nose and through to my lungs. It was taped there on my cheek rather uncomfortably. If the other two tubes were uncomfortable, then the last one was unbearable. A catheter. Oh, joy! Just where I wanted tubes stuck up. Yeah, that was gonna hurt when they pulled it out. I wanna talk to my dealer! I better be on some choice drugs.

I sighed and continued looking around. A heart monitor sat unplugged beside a small dresser table beside the bed. The dresser table was packed! Many bright and colorful vases contained brighter and more colorful flowers. Around them sat cards opened and on display. I wonder if anyone had bothered to read any of them to me. I looked around the rest of the room and saw new and old helium balloons floating here and there, tied to gift bags, dresser drawers and anything that held them still. Some read "get well soon," "congratulations" and "It's a girl." Others just had pretty pictures. I also saw that there were many cushioned chairs set up around the room. Two on the right side of the bed had been pushed together in a makeshift bed and a coat lay there rumpled from use, most likely as a blanket or pillow. On my left two more sat side by side. One contained a person. Not just any person. Heero Yuy sat slumped in the chair, his head bobbing dangerously close to his chest. I smiled at the tousled hair and slight shadow of a beard. His hair looked more messy than usual. My poor Heero. I wonder if Wufei looked just as bad.

I slid my arm slowly over the bed railing and reached as far as I could. I didn't want to pull the IV from my arm. I was in enough pain already. I managed to reach his knee which I gently laid my hand on. His head shot up and he looked around panicked before looking down at my hand. I watch his eyes as the followed the long line of my arm to my body and then up to my face. His eyes were wide and surprised and then they filled with something else. Relief? Maybe concern? Whatever it was, I was glad to see it again. He placed his hand gently atop mine and looked down at my hand. I felt something wet land on that hand and I was startled. It was a tear! He was crying. Crying because of me. Because I was alive. I wanted to say something to him. Something that held all the emotions I was feeling then.

"Aishiteru, Ro,'" was all I managed in my scratchy voice.

He looked at me, wiping away the remains of any tears that had been there. Only an errant wetness clinging to his eyelashes had given him away. My Heero.

"Aishiteru, koibito."

I smiled and he leaned in to place a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Where's Fei?"

Heero grinned, "He's feeding Helen in the nursery."

I blinked and tried hiding the surprise, "She's okay? Is she healthy?"

"Yes, ten toes, ten fingers and just as loud as you. Wufei swears that she already takes after you."

"Can they bring her down here? Can I see her?"

"Hai. Patience. One thing at a time. We should probably call Dr. Bennette in here to examine you. You gave us all quite a scare."

I looked at him trying to hide the annoyance I felt.

"Don't give me that look. We almost lost you. You started bleeding real bad. Wufei was near hysterics when you went unconscious while Sally was sewing you up. There was blood everywhere. Quatre got through to the Preventeer Hospital on the way home when Sally called him. They sent out an ambulance with a snow plow ahead of it. They made it just as Sally had finished sewing you up. They also made it just in time with the paddles. A few more minutes and you would have died on that bed surrounded by blood."

"It's not like I wanted to bleed to death, Heero."

"We know that. I'm just tired and stressed and relieved all at once. I'm glad that Dr. Bennette has the same blood type as you. I remember holding the baby in the thinking that I was going to loose you."

"Well, no worries. I'm here now."

He smiled. God, he was gorgeous when he smiled. Even when he hadn't showered in days. Heero stood up and patted my hand once before leaving the room. He wasn't gone for more than a minute when Dr. Bennette came into the room. She asked questions and looked me over from head to toe and that was hell. I was glad that she had checked me over. I was more than happy to have the breathing tubes removed as well as the catheter. When she finished up she sent in a nurse with a nice warm bucket of clean soapy water and I got a nice sponge bath. A little embarrassing but I needed and wanted to be clean. I asked her if she hated this job and she commented that there were times it wasn't so bad. Why did I have a feeling that I was one of those times? Maybe it was the fact she kept blushing.

When she finished I was overjoyed to be fitted with a new gown and having my hair brushed and braided by the very same nurse who sponge bathed me. Sometimes women were better at brushing hair than men. Men tended not to know how to brush long hair. I am proud to say that I have Heero and Wufei trained.

She finished and left and as soon as she was gone I was bombarded with guests. Although truthfully the only two who stood out were Fei and Ro.' Heero remained by my side while Wufei seemed distant. I smiled and talked with Sally and Zechs. Lu had stayed at our house with the children along with Relena. Quatre smiled brightly and bounced happily around the room talking with everyone. Trowa stood next to Wufei glancing around curiously from person to person. When everyone seemed finished talking a new nurse popped in holding a cup filled with pills of assorted colors and a small tray of food. I gladly took the pills and downed them with a cup of apple juice.

Evidently the tension in the room was a little too tense for most so Sally excused herself along with Zechs while Quatre and Trowa went in search of something to drink. I was left with Heero and Wufei. With everyone gone Wufei slowly moved closer to the bed until he was standing next to me. He seemed distant. His eyes were guarded and he seemed to be hesitant about looking me fully in the eye.

"Fei?"

He looked at me and then at Heero. Why was he hesitating? Why was he afraid to show his emotions in front of Heero? I mean, come on! We had done things way more embarrassing than cry in front of each other. I must have really scared them pretty bad. Heero had told me his feelings while were alone and evidently felt that Wufei should do the same because he walked towards the door and Fei. I watched as he leaned in and pulled Wufei into a hug and if that hadn't surprised me the kiss they shared had. Those two have been doing more together than just working and sharing me. Not that it bothered me, mind you. Just surprised and gladdened me.

When they broke apart Heero turned to look at me, "I'll be back. I'm going to have the nurses bring the baby around."

I nodded and Wufei walked over to my bedside. He let that soldier facade fall and all the relief and worry he had been feeling filled those usually indignant and stern features. He had bags under his eyes and his shiny hair now looked oily and ragged and pieces of it fell out of the tight pony tail he kept it in only to hang in and around his face. He leaned in as gently and carefully as he could and wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into him as much as I could. It felt so good to be in his arms.

"Wo ai ni," he whispered into my ear softly.

I smiled. That was my Fei. Of all the things he could have said that was probably the last thing most people expected him to say. Most people know the ranting, snooty, know it all Fei but very few knew "my" Fei. With me he was different. He could be himself and not feel ashamed or worried. I love my Fei. I love my Heero as well. I'm a very lucky man. Very, lucky.

"I love you too, Fei.'

I felt sorry for our daughter. And yes, I mean our. She is going to have 3 Dad's. How many kids have 1 Dad? Not many. Now how many are triply blessed. Just about none. Okay, there was that kid on TV. But that wasn't as fortunate as ours. Her Dad's all spoke the same language and here we have English, Japanese and Chinese and if Uncle's Trowa and Quatre were involved then she would learn some Arabic, French and Spanish. Speaking of which. I heard the clatter of tiny wheels at our door and then a soft knock. In the doorway stood a nurse wheeling one of those plastic baby bassinet's that only hospitals used.

I didn't much care about the nurse or the bassinet. Inside of it laid the one thing I had been wanting to see for almost a year. The nurse smiled brightly and lifted a tiny pink bundle and walked towards us. She smiled down at me as I put my arms in the shape of a 'U' without being told and looked up at the pink bundle, trying to contain my excitement, worry and longing. She placed the bundle into my arms, carefully arranging her and then moving the pink blanket away from a tiny sleeping face.

I had been asleep for four days. My daughter was four days old. I looked into that tiny face and melted. She had almond shaped eyes and lovely pink skin. Her fingers were bunched into tiny fists and her toes which I founded wrapped up were pudgy and small. I can't believe how small she is.

"How much did she weigh?"

"Five pounds and 8 ounces," said Heero as he came through the doorway. The nurse was gone and only Heero and Wufei remained in the room.

"She's so small," I said looking down at a yawning newborn.

She opened her eyes revealing lavender pools. She had my eyes! Lavender almond shaped eyes! She had Wufei's facial structure and my eye color. And if I could have any indication or hair color by the short wispy pieces atop her head, she would have chocolate brown locks. She was beautiful.

"We left the naming to you, although we've been calling her Helen," said Wufei smiling down at the newborn as she looked up into my eyes, seeing me for the first time.

I wonder what she thought when she saw me. I wonder if she knows that I'm the one who carried her for nine months. I wonder if she'll be a girlie girl or a tough tomboy. She stared into his eyes looking and watching, taking everything in. She definitely reminded me of Ro' with those intense eyes.

"How about we keep Helen and just add to it?"

Wufei and Heero watched me with intense curiosity as I held our newborn daughter. I could already tell that both of them were going to be overzealous Dad's. The poor girl. I was her only hope.

"Helen Lucille May MaxwellChangYuy!"

They stared at me and for a moment I thought they were frozen. It was almost as if time I had stopped. The sound of a quiet gasp made me look down into those violet jewels. There in my arms was what looked like a smile but then again, with babies it could always be gas. I took it as a good sign and when I heard muffled chuckles I looked up to see both Fei' and Ro' covering their mouths in an attempt to hide their laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Is that really going to be her last name?"

That from Fei'.

"Why not? It's all three of our names. She's a piece of all of us and we're all her parents so why not combine our names?"

"Because the poor dear is going to suffer in Kindergarten when trying to learn how to write her name," stated Wufie still grinning.

"I knew it! You two are going to coddle her! I fear we're going to raise a brat."

"Of course we are! She's your daughter!"

I glared at Heero but the whimpering whine of little Lucy brought my attention back to her, where she thought it rightfully belonged. Not that I could blame her much. Mother nature made all babies cute on purpose. It was a damn good defense mechanism.

"She's probably hungry. The nurse said that she had was due for another bottle and sent one along with her."

I stared at Heero. I couldn't wait to see him change a diaper. Change diapers? I wonder how many changes she had had in these past four days since her birth. It was December twenty-ninth. I had missed Christmas! Oh, well. I had missed many things. Wufei walked over holding out a small bottle.

"It's a special type of formula which supposedly has the same nutrients as breast milk. She seems to like it."

I looked at him and the bottle and then down at her. She had a preference for certain types of formula already. Boy, did I have some catching up to do. I moved her gently to right arm, making sure she was securely in the crook before taking the bottle in my left. I then lifted at an angle and placed it near her mouth. She greedily opened her mouth wide and began to suck hungrily. I smiled. She was healthy. And it seemed she had a healthy appetite as she worked on finishing the bottle which in less than five minutes was almost gone. It was as if I were in my own little world. It wasn't until I heard Wufei clear his throat that I had realized I had zoned off once again. She had stopped sucking and I was left wondering what to do.

"Lift her gently and pat her back. It's best to either hold her upright or lay her stomach against your chest and do it."

Heero had done his research. Or maybe the nurses had drilled it into him. Either was possible. I leaned her against my shoulder and chest and patted and smoothed her back gently. I felt a tiny whoosh of air pass by my air and heard a tiny sound. A BURP! She let a baby burp. That was probably the cutest thing yet! I was grinning as wide as possible. This parent thing is going to rule!

A week later

Oh God! Okay, she's cute and she's amazing and she's my little love but I don't know what I did to deserve this. I was stealing healing and even though I was home I couldn't relax. I was sore and those stitches were beginning to hurt. It was hard to sit up let alone stand up and I wanted to get so much done but it was near impossible. Not to mention that little Lucy cried constantly during the night. Ro' and Fei' helped a lot but it seemed she was never satisfied. I prayed that she would grow out of this soon. She always wanted to be held and rocked and I couldn't lay her down for a nap for longer than an hour. That was blasphemy! Also, crying was her way of communicating. No words, no sign language no sign as to what she wanted. I had gotten used to her many cries so I suppose none of those things were really necessary but it would be nice to hear words instead of monotonous cries.

She is now eleven days old. Eleven! Boy I wish time would fly. Lu' and Sally say to just be happy with now. She said that the crying only gets worse the older they get. She's right and I know it. Sally is the mother of twin four month olds and she's dreading the time when they start teething. She stops by every now and then and I am glad to have the company. Quatre's always overjoyed to see them as well. He loves children. I'm surprised his mood hasn't changed since he's been preggers. He's only about four months now and he's just getting to the fun stuff. He's already having the hormonal issues with mood swings.

I just hope that our little Helen, my Lucy; stops crying at every hour of the night some time soon...

To Be Continued...

kat: Oh! The fan parts are coming!

Duo: Fun parts?

Kat: Yeah! Quatre being preggers and you finally being able to have sex again.

Duo: There's a sex life after having kids?

Kat: Not really, but we're going to pretend.

Duo: Can I pretend I'm not in this story?

:Knocks Duo out:

Kat: Good! I'll pretend that didn't happen.


	12. Sweet Emotions

Title: Another Devil  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: 1x2x5, 3x4  
Category: Drama, romance  
Rating: PG. 13 and hopefully an NC-17 sometime soon.  
Spoilers: Maybe... Episode Zero hints.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon scenes, pregnant men, Pregnant Duo.  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or its chars. They are property of Bandai and a few other major companies.

Another Devil

Chapter 11: Sweet Emotions

Oh it was an interesting morning. Quatre lay propped up by many pillows on the couch and I sat with a nursing Helen on the love seat across from him, watching him sleep peacefully after what seemed like a horrible bout of morning sickness. Can you call it morning sickness if you get sick at the slightest smell or disgusting sight? The poor boy was sick all the time.

I always want to call Quatre a boy, but truth was he was no longer a boy. None of us were boys anymore. We were all around twenty. Funny thing is Quatres small form and boyish looks always made him look sixteen, maybe a year or two older. Funny thing is he's almost taller then me. Give him another year or two and he will be.

I looked down at Helen as she finished off the remaining formula in her bottle. She finished another bottle in record time. It was interesting to watch her small body grow more and more every day as well as watching the interesting emotions and thoughts cross those small features. I placed the empty bottle on the cushion next to me and lifted Helen so that I could place her against my shoulder to burp her. I patted a few times and was rewarded for my efforts with two small burps. I brought back into a laying position in my arms and watched her eyes wander around the room and back to me. I smiled. She was very observant. I stood up and walked over to her rocking swing and placed her in there gently. I turned it on so that it gently and slowly swung her back and forth while playing a soft tune. She began to slowly close her eyes until she drifted into a quiet sleep.

"It's amazing to watch you with her."

I looked over at Quatre, who still lay on the couch, a smile playing across his lips. I smiled and walked over to him, placing my hand on his slightly damp forehead.

"Feeling any better, Q-bean?"

"A little, my stomach has seemed to settle some. Who knew I'd be one in twenty that would have nausea during most of my pregnancy."

I chuckled and leaned down kissing him atop his soft blonde bangs, "You've got your work cut out for you Quat."

He laughed and patted his rounding belly. He was really starting to show but with his thin frame it was evident right away to those that knew him that he was expecting. Mustafa and the other maguanacs were surprised and overjoyed at the idea of a little Master. Mustafa and Quatre's older sisters were helping run WEI, which meant going to parties, meetings, doing interviews and visiting the different Winner satellites to make sure that they were all running and in good condition. Quatre was more than grateful for the help.

"Just think, another two months and you'll be a happy Mommy, or Daddy. I'm still lost on that whole title thing."

"I think I'll stick with Daddy."

I laughed, "Helen has her work cut out for her. She's only eight months old and her first word is "Dada" and now my goal is to teach her that Dada is not the TV, food and her toys. Heero and Wufei want to teach her Dad in Japanese and Chinese. I can't wait to see this."

Quatre chuckled, "That would help make things less complicated. You would know who she was calling if you each had a different name. That way the three of you wouldn't have to go running every time she called "Dada"."

"True", I said as I sat down on the loveseat again.

"Well, what are the words for "Dad" in Chinese and Japanese?"

"I believe Dad in Japanese is Otoosan and in Mandarin Chinese its Ba ba."

"Wow, always learning something new."

Quatre sat up a little and smiled as he watched Helen finish her bottle. When she finished I lifted her gently to my shoulder and patted her back until I heard a soft burp. I continued patting her until she burped one tinier burp and then laid her rocking chair and strapped her in before setting it so that it would slowly rock back and forth while playing a soft tune.

Quatre watched her with a smile playing across his lips that never quite reached his eyes. He always seemed lost in thought since he had hit his seventh month. I wondered if it had anything to do with the pictures that sat in various places around the house. He had received a few congratulatory gifts from his sisters and the pictures were among them. Most of the pictures were of his sisters and father and he himself when he was no older than three or five. There were three pictures that Quatre seemed to glance at the most. One was of a beautiful woman with curly blonde hair just like his and aqua blue eyes. I assume she is Quatre's mother. They look a lot alike. You give Quatre breasts and longer hair and you would have that picture in real life. In this picture she wore a simple dress and she stood next to Quatre's father smiling brightly. Another picture was of the very same fragile looking woman except this time she was the image of an expectant mother with the large bump under her Sari as she sat in a wicker chair outside in the shade among beautiful green fields. This picture was beautiful and looking at Quatre now that he was pregnant you could see the resemblance even more. The last picture was simple portrait that just about everyone had themselves taken in their life time. The small, thin woman sat with her hands folded in front of her holding a small handful of white roses smiling brightly as she looked at the camera. She looked younger in this photo. She had to be around sixteen at the time of the photo.

"uo...Duo?"

I blinked and shook my head trying to clear my head of errant thoughts, "Sorry Quat. Did you say something?"

He smiled and chuckled, "I asked if I had ever told you about my mother."

I knew my eyes must have shown my surprise at the comment. I wondered about Quat sometimes. He had an eerie sense of what was going on and what people were thinking. Or maybe I was just that apparent.

"No. Is she that pretty lady in those pictures you got from your sisters?"

"Yes. You could tell?"

"You look a lot like her. No offense."

"None taken", he said smiling.

"Was she the mother of all you?"

Quatre smiled, "Not in the way your thinking. Due to the low birth rate and low breeding among colony settler and satellite inhabitants many could not have children and if they did the women often were very sick or died during or after childbirth and sometimes the child itself died."

I nodded.

"Because of this many settlers on both satellites and colonies started using test tubes. It's not very uncommon to do so even now. My sisters were among those and I thought I myself was among the many born from a tube and not from a loving and nurturing person."

"But you weren't were you?"

Quatre gave a sad smile at that, "No. But for years I held a lot of hostility towards my father because I thought I was. I hated the thought of being alive, of being something that was made for him so that he could carry on the Winner family name. I was angered that I had no choice in my creation and that I was not a child of love but of necessity. I rebelled and treated myself and others around me horribly."

I sat down next to him smiled at him as I patted him on the back," Anyone in your shoes would have Q-bean."

"That's how I met the Maguanacs. I had acted like the brat that I was when they took my shuttle hostage. I told them that I didn't care that my father wouldn't pay the ransom. He could always make another son. My father had proved me wrong and Rashid had given me the first slap I had ever gotten. He had managed to knock some sense into me that day and the first time I fought was to help them escape that time."

I couldn't help the wowed look that crossed my face. Gentle Quatre, a renegade delinquent. The thought almost made me want to chuckle.

"I found out that I'm not a test tube baby. The woman in those pictures did more than supply some genes. She loved my father so much and she wanted to give him and heir and she didn't want their child grown in some test tube. My mother carried me, to term. She gave birth to me and heard my cries and she died. She died because she was stubborn, too stubborn from what my sisters say. She got her way and even though I grew up without her there it's as though I can understand her."

"Of course you can Q-bean. Just because she's not around doesn't mean she's not there at all. Hell! Just looking at those pictures I could tell she was your mother. You resemble her and from the sounds of it, you take after her as well."

"Thanks," said Quatre giving me one of his famous watery smiles.

"What brought this on? Was it me starring at the pictures?"

"No. Just thinking what its like to carry a child. I sometimes wonder what she thought when she carried me. What foods she craved, how she felt, what she thought and if she thought it was all worth it?"

"Q-bean, she probably felt her happiest when she heard you crying when you were born. Hearing those loud cries echoing off the walls and knowing that she had done her part to bring you into this world. That she had not failed."

"Is that how you felt?"

I couldn't help but look over at Helen as she slept soundly, rocked by her chair.

"Yes. I remember kneeling on that floor on Christmas Eve thinking that I was going to die and with me the child I was carrying. I worried more for her than myself. I felt like I had let her down and I hated myself for not being a woman. I kept thinking that if I had been a woman that she would have been born and I wouldn't have the sin of her death to take with me to hell."

Quatre stared at Helen in that moment and the silence drew more words I had kept locked up out of their secret spot hidden deep within me.

"When Heero had arrived I couldn't hide my emotions. I kept thinking that everything would be alright and when Sally started cutting me open I could feel myself slipping and even with Sally, Fei and Ro' yelling at me I refused to cooperate until I heard those wails. Those loud cries and even if it was selfish of me...I could have died right there in that bed a happy man. As long as she had lived I could deal. She's become something precious to us."

Quatre frowned and I couldn't help but smile, "I bet that's how your mom felt. She had done all she could that was in her power to set you on your path. She knew if she could do that much then you would be fine."

Quatre leaned against me and wrapped his arms around me, hiding his face against my side but from the harsh breathing and slight dampness that seeped through my cotton shirt, I knew that he was crying. I wouldn't tease him for this. Quatre had realized something very important and I would not ruin it with one of my corny jokes.

Quatre stood pacing the living room for the eighth time this morning picking up things and moving them and then moving them again. He would then vacuum here or there and move to another room before returning to the living room. I suppressed a smile and pretended not to notice.

It was very hard not to notice a very pregnant Quatre waddling around as he did what most called pre-delivery cleaning. It was almost like an instinct that women have to prepare their homes before the baby arrives. It starts earlier than this but Quatre seems to worse than me and Sally had even told him he was worse than she was. It was supposed to be some deep routed urge women had but whether it was because of the hormones or if it was just an urge to be prepared and organized, men also developed this "nesting" behavior when near the time of delivery.

Quatre was more than ready. He was a week away from his appointment to have his C-section and he was anxious. His sisters were all in town and at the local hotel waiting as well as the Maguanacs. It amused me to watch every time the baby kicked or moved because Quatre would look slightly distressed and immediately Rashid, Mustafa or Trowa would run to his side if not all of them.

Currently Trowa stood in their bedroom making sure the bassinette was ready with blankets and covers inside and mobile set up and ready. I was betting he just needed something to keep him busy and that was all Quatre could think of currently. Quatre had finally settled down on the couch in an odd position. He knelt on the cushion with his arms on top the arm rest so that his stomach hung under him protected. His chest heaved slightly faster and as suddenly as he started taking deep breaths, he had stopped and sat up slightly.

"Hanging in there Quat?"

He looked at me and nodded slowly," I think that was a contraction."

"Should I fetch the boys or do you want to wait?"

He stared at his stomach for a moment and rubbed it absently," I think I can wait."

He sat there a while longer and I stared at the clock. It was an hour later when he once again got into his kneeling position and breathed through it. This time Trowa had entered and blinked at the site.

"He's fine Tro. He's probably just started his contractions. It'll most likely be another day or two before anything develops."

Trowa nodded and knelt down in front of the couch rubbing his lovers back.

"Thanks, koi," Quatre said softly.

As that one subsided Quatre stood and paced again. Another hour went by and as Heero came home from work Quatre was once again kneeling on the couch. Heero gave me a questioning look from where I sat two cushions down bottle feeding Helen.

"Contractions."

Heero frowned and nodded before coming over and kissing me lightly on the lips. He held open his arms and I happily handed Helen over, freeing my hands to rub Quatre's back in Trowa's place. Trowa had gone to call Quatre's sisters and doctor to inform them of Quatre's current condition.

Two hours passed and Quatre now lay in his bed trying to sleep with the Maguanacs huddled in the living room talking excitedly. Wufei came home and merely raised his eyebrows while taking in the scene. He walked over giving me and then Heero a kiss before taking Helen from Heero who was all to willing to turn over to her Ba ba.

It was then that Quatre waddled out of the bedroom and the maguanacs relinquished the couch as Quatre knelt again.

When Quatre could talk again I asked," How far along now?"

"Every fifteen minutes and it feels 'funny' when I stand or walk."

"That's because the chibi is trying to find the exit. He or she is headed down."

Trowa frowned and watched as Quatre stood up to stretch. Quatre leaned against Trowa mid stretch and gasped.

"That would now make them less than ten minutes apart."

"Okay Q-bean. It's time to stop being stubborn and let Trowa and the guys drag you to the hospital."

Quatre looked like he was about to protest and then almost fell to his knees as another contraction hit. Trowa caught him and lifted him into his arms bridal style.

"We're going to head out now," said Trowa with no show of Quatre's weight in his arms affecting him at all. I wonder if working at the circus helped in that area.

Mustafa ran out the house and as Trowa carried Quatre out the door the sound of a car starting echoed in the silence. I couldn't help but grin at the nervous looks on the remaining Maguanacs. Rashid had followed Mustafa and was most likely on the way to the hospital with them. It took only three minutes of their silence and pacing and nervous habits to drive me up the wall.

"You know boys; Quatre's overnight hospital bag is beside his bed. Why don't you take it up to the hospital? I'm pretty sure you wait there."

I did laugh when their eyes lit up and they all rushed in different directions a few yelling or mumbling that they would start the car, grab the bag and then they were gone. The quiet made me smile. Helen smiled up at Wufei from her comfy spot in his tanned arms and shook her tiny arms.

"Care to change her Toosan?" Wufei said grinning over at Heero.

Heero grinned, "No thanks. I've taken care of my share of shit at work."

It looked as though Wufei were about to protest when I stood up and held out my arms. Wufei handed her over and I smiled at our daughter with her bright violet eyes.

"Your Ba ba and Otoosan just don't appreciate the gifts you give them."

At that she gave an open mouthed smile cooing cheerfully as if she understood the joke.

"What in the hell!"

I tried to ignore it and proceeded to kiss those warm inviting lips. Heero tasted of coffee and me. He had a very talented mouth.

I moaned as I felt Wufei move inside me again. I felt his pace go from slow and sensual to a quick and rough. He was nearing his completion. I was close myself as I began to move in the same rhythm as Wufei inside of Heero. I leaned over capturing his mouth with mine and his erection in my right hand. Heero Cried out into my mouth causing his tight muscles to squeeze me deep inside of him and just as I felt myself pulled over the edge I felt Wufei move inside me as he spasmed and yelled my name into the room as I felt myself filled with his seed. I collapsed on top of Heero's chest, feeling the stickiness of Heero's seed squished between him stomach and chest and my chest.

Wufei lay atop my back, his chest heaving up and down as he fought to catch his breath. I moaned and tried to sit up to keep from becoming too claustrophobic. Sometimes I could handle being squished between them and sometimes I felt a little but claustrophobic. This was one of those times.

Wufei sat up, slowly pulling out of me causing me to gasp and wiggle, still sheathed inside of Heero, who in turn moaned and gasped at the too soon movement. Wufei sighed and moved so that he could lie down next to Heero. I tried to not blush as they both watched me pull out from Heero's tight bottom. I shivered and sat back on my heels for a moment. Heero patted the spot next to him while Wufei wrapped his arms protectively around Heero's waist.

I shook my head no, "I'd better go answer the phone."

Both of them stared up at me like I had grown a third head, "It's probably Trowa or of the guys. I'm betting Quat had the baby."

They nodded and snuggled against each other. I smiled and slowly slid off the bed into a standing position before grabbing an errant sheet off the floor and wrapping it around my body 'toga' style. I slowly padded out of our bedroom and past Helens as I made my way to the annoyingly ringing phone. I leaned against the living room wall as I picked up the receiver.

"Ello'?"

"It's a boy!" Said a cheerful and ecstatic voice.

"Mustafa?"

"Yes, Master Duo! Master Quatre had a boy!"

"How is Q-bean?"

"He and Master Trowa are resting in their room now. Master Quatre is quite tired as well is the Little Master."

Little Master? It sounded really cute. I had a feeling that this poor kid was going to have one hell of a large and annoying extended family. I was also betting that he gets fed up with the name Little Master.

"Get some sleep Mustafa and tell the others to as well. I'll be over in the morning to visit Q-bean and little bean."

"Good night Master Duo!"

With that the phone gave me a dead dial tone and I grinned hanging it up. A little boy. I hoped Quatre planned to have other children. I couldn't imagine being an only child surrounded by all of those relatives. But then again, same thing could be said for Helen.

I made way back to the bedroom and saw a pair of ebony and a pair of cerulean eyes looked up at me owlishly.

"Quat had a boy."

Both smiled and nodded.

"Let's get some sleep before we go visit in the morning." said Wufei.

I mumbled my reply and slid into the bed and under the covers into a cushiony hug belonging to both of my lovers as I felt myself drift off.

You could definitely see the resemblance. Little Master also named Aaron Laith Winner was the spitting image of his father and carrier. He had pale skin and soft curling almost platinum blonde hair. His tiny eyes silted open as he grumpily looked out his new world. He squinted up at his fathers with very light colored green eyes. Eyes that resembled fresh green chutes or the ripest of limes. He was a beautiful child and Helen couldn't help but coo and squeal her delight at her newest friend.

Helen always got so excited when any of the babies and parents visited. She really needed a sibling or two. Maybe I would broach the subject with Heero and Wufei.

To be continued....


	13. A New Dimension of Love

Title: Another Devil  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: 1x2x5, 3x4  
Category: Drama, romance  
Rating: PG. 13 and hopefully an NC-17 sometime soon.  
Spoilers: Maybe... Episode Zero hints.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon scenes, pregnant men, Pregnant Duo.  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or its chars. They are property of Bandai and a few other major companies.

THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING::Big Hugs to everyone:

Another Devil

Chapter 12: A New Dimension of Love

"How in the hell!" Duo looked down at where Helen sat on the carpet and beside her sat yet another toy that had been taken apart in a matter of an hour. It had been whole before he had placed her in the play pen with it and once again she was out of the play pen and so was the toy, which was now in pieces.

Wufei stepped into the room which he had left for only ten minutes to answer the phone in the kitchen and when he heard Duo's exasperated yell he came running, knowing all to well the cause. He stared down at their daughter and sighed.

"Maybe we should stop buying her toys that have buttons and can be pulled apart?"

Duo sighed and leaned over picking up his rambunctious daughter. He stood up cradling her in his arms.

"She's only one years old Fei'. I can't believe she's already exhibiting Yuy-like abilities."

Wufei laughed and followed Duo over to the couch, "No matter what we give her or don't give her, she's going to take it apart and explore it. It's just in her nature. Naturally inquisitive."

"Fei' did you mutilate your crib mobile? Did you escape your play pen like the best lock picker? Did you break apart your 'see and say' so that you could investigate it?"

Wufei couldn't help but chuckle at how upset Duo was, "It'll be fine Duo. She's just a little bit smarter than most one year olds."

"I don't remember you using that excuse when she tried shoving a Barbie in your Harley's tail pipe."

Wufei stopped laughing and sighed, "I don't know what to do about it."

Just then the front door opened and Lucy held her arms out excitedly calling, "Too...san! Too-san!"

Heero entered the room and after hanging up his coat, went right over to give his daughter and lovers a kiss.

He stood up looking at the floor, "So she took apart another toy?"

"Yes," both Duo and Wufei said in unison.

"What was the unlucky toy today?"

"I believe it was the little farm buddy speak and say," said Wufei as his foot nudged a dislocated cow.

"What bothers me is the fact that she knows who's coming through the door before they speak or before she sees them", said Duo.

"Well let's consider the source of her creation", said Heero.

"Quatre has slight ESP and what he calls the 'heart of outer space', but could hers be the same as his?"

Wufei sat quietly thinking. Heero stared at Lucy who held out her arms calling, "Up, up!" Heero held out his arms and Duo passed her carefully over Wufei's sitting form and into Heero's muscular arms. She cuddled against his chest tugging at his work shirt playfully playing with the buttons and gold pins. Heero kissed her atop her chocolate colored curling bangs and frowned.

"We'll just have to find things to keep her entertained and help train her curosity. Duo's already teaching her letters and numbers and how to speak but Wufei and I have been teaching her Chinese and Japanese. We'll just have to add in other things. We should probably have Quatre and Trowa working with her as well."

"When are they due home, they've been gone for a few months now?"

"Trowa called me this morning from one of the satellites his sister Amira is running. He said they've almost visited everyone and after one more sister and satellite they'll be home" said Heero as began tickling their giggling daughter from the spot on the couch he had sat down in.

Helen laughed and cooed and wriggled in her Otoosans hands. Wufei smiled and placed a hand on his stomach.

"How have you been feeling," asked Heero as he lifted Helen into his lap again, kissing her on each cheek.

"So far, so good," Wufei said smiling.

"Lucky jerk!" Duo grumbled.

Wufei laughed," I'm sorry that you had really bad morning sickness Duo."

"You don't sound very sorry, but that's okay. Just wait until you hit the higher months and the little one wants to start using your bladder as a trampoline. Oh, that's not even the best part! I just loved having my feet resemble watermelons and aching constantly along with my back and then theirs the whole labor and contraction part."

"I give, I give. Angry are we?"

Duo shrugged, "Nah...Vengeful maybe...but it's not like it was your fault. Hell, I'd go through it again. There were good parts too."

"Speaking of the past...Sally wanted me to warn you. She said that a lot of the higher ups are very interested in our little Helen. She suggested moving and perhaps moving every year or so. It seems as though people in power will always seek power", said Heero as he laid Helen on his lap and proceeded to blow raspberries on her tummy.

"I thought that was a given. We knew it would happen. She is a genetically engineered soldier. She's probably the best one out of Cold's batch. Sally still keeps in contact with all the women rescued from the facility and none of them have showed any major signs or abilities unlike our Helen, not even her own sons."

"Speaking of which, how are they", asked Wufei.

"Sal says their fine and since we could already tell and were wondering she decided to find out who the providers were for the other half of their DNA."

"So have all our suspicions been proven right", asked Wufei.

"Yes. Branden is your son and Bryant is Trieze's. What's even funnier is the fact that not only does little Marimea have a baby brother but she now gets to live with him. Sally and Une are now out and are the most gossiped about couple."

"And how do you know this, house mom," asked Wufei.

"Between Sal and Noin I am kept up to date on all the gossip. That and I accidentally walked in on them during Helen's first Birthday party. Little Marimea is smarter than she lets on as well. She warned me before I walked into the laundry room that I might want to turn back", said Duo grinning.

"Too much information Duo..." said Wufei rubbing his forehead.

"You asked. Besides, it's good their getting together. They've both been through a little too much and if we ever decided to go back on duty we wouldn't be yelled at as often because Lady Une's getting laid."

Heero looked down at Wufei and then over to his daughter, "I just hope things don't get too crazy."

To Be Continued...

I'm thinking about writing about Little Helen, what do you think? Should I continue and talk about what Little Helen is capable of? If you're interested review and let me know. I'll let the readers decide.


	14. Walk Like an Egyption

Title: Another Devil  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: 1x2x5, 3x4  
Category: Drama, romance  
rating: PG. 13 and hopefully an NC-17 sometime soon.  
Spoilers: Maybe... Episode Zero hints.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon scenes, pregnant men, Pregnant Duo.  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or its chars. They are property of Bandai and a few other major companies.

THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING! ::Big Hugs to everyone~!::

A note before you read:

This chapter takes place ten years after the last chapter. Here are basics.

Maxwell/Yuy/Chang

*Helen Lucille Maxwell - 10

*Chao An Chang 8

*Jie An Chang 8

*Ryu Jude Yuy 5

*Dathan Leo Maxwell

Barton/Winner

*Aaron Laith Winner-Barton 9

*Zarifa Winner-Barton 7

*Zarina Winner-Barton 7

*Zoraya Winner-Barton 7

After Laith the poor couple was gifted with triplet girls on their second try. Quatre said no more unless Trowa's going to carry.

Peacecraft: Noin and Milliardo

*Selena Mira Peacecraft 11

*Milliano Peacecraft 9

Two are enough for these busy parents. Especially since Noin is still assisting Relena who already has two sons of her own after marrying a kind aristocrat after meeting at a Peace summit.

Po/Une/Kushrenada

*Marimea Kushrenada 22

*Bryant Po 11

*Branden Po 11

*Triessa Marie Po 8

Another Devil

Chapter 13: Walk like an Egyptian

"Helen! Stop torturing your brothers and get your tush down stairs now! The bus will be here any minute now!"

I sighed and rubbed pushed my bangs out of my eyes again. It was time I got a slight hair cut. I'd get more but I'm pretty sure Heero and Wufei would have a fit.

"Coming Dad," I heard called out in what one could have called a sweet and lilting girls voice, but I knew better. Oh, I'm not saying that my daughter isn't the sweetest thing this side of the galaxy or that her lavender almond shaped eyes and bow like lips framed in black curling waves was anything but angelic…I'm just saying…she is my daughter, and that means she's got some of my conniving and cunning in her which makes her as sweetly evil as they come.

"Good morning, Pa~!"

I turned to see her jump from the last three steps and into the kitchen in her catholic school uniform. Yes…picture of innocence…

I watched as she pulled her hair on the right side over her shoulder and began braiding it with the dexterity surpassing most ten year olds before doing the same to the other side, tying both ends off with navy blue ribbons to match her blazer and skirt.

"Has Toosan come home yet," she asked as she made her way to the kitchen table pulling her plate of pancakes closer and slathering them in Kings Syrup.

"Not yet, which means he might be able to get some sleep if you and your brothers are out the door before he gets home," I said as I set three more plates on the table.

I watched as she rolled her eyes. I grabbed the newspaper and bopped her on the head with it.

"Ow, what was that for!"

"Does that mean I should bop you until you realize," I asked as I lifted the newspaper again.

"No! I'm sorry for rolling my eyes."

Just then my youngest son came down the stairs followed by his brothers. My youngest Ryu was only five but he had to be the shortest of all my children. Most people still mistook him for a younger age which he disliked and told them so loudly. Poor boy had Heero's height, I could only hope that he got to his fathers full height by the time he hit his teens otherwise the boy was doomed. He was a cutie though, with his dark brown messy locks and cerulean blue eyes.

My two middle children were literally double trouble although they feared their older sister. Chai and Jie were 7 and looked every bit like their carrier father Wufei. Ebony haired and olive skinned and long limbed. I could see Heero's eye shape and their hair had somehow managed to get some of my waviness.

I had to say that our genes combined made for some interesting children, but none more so than Helen. She kept all of us on our toes.

"Good morning Ba ba~!"

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my middle and pull me against a smaller but more muscled chest. I couldn't help but grin. Wufei maybe shorter but he could easily hand my ass to me on a platter.

"Sit and eat, and no carbonated stuff this early in the morning, its milk or juice," he said from where he still held me. Both of us had heard the sound of the soda bottle being opened and then the groans of displeasure as the cap was replaced and the fridge was opened and the milk carton and pitchers of juice were pulled out.

Wufei quickly kissed my check and then let go. I turned around after placing his serving of pancakes on his plate and set it in front of him while he placed a tea bag in his everyday mug. He always some sort of warm tea with breakfast, on long days he had tea and took a cup of coffee in a travel mug. Something I kind of got him into.

I watched our children devour and smiled in my coffee mug as Ryu downed his second glass of milk; my silent and brooding Ryu.

I heard the horn blow and watched as my children scrambled from the table, taking last bites and down the last of their drinks before they grabbed bags and tossed on shoes and jackets. I ran behind them grabbing lunch boxes and bags making sure jackets were zipped and shoes were tied as we headed for the front door. I opened the door and saw Heero standing there. He grinned as Helen came out the door and gave him a hug before running for the bus, Chao and Jei behind her.

Ryu stood with his hand in mine as I walked up to the bus until we came to the doors I let go of his hand and watched him board waving good bye before stepping back and watching as the bus took off. It was hard to think of our children as "experimental soldiers" when they had yet to hit puberty and the biggest problems in their lives were where their shoes were, the cutest boy in the class and the latest gossip.

I shook my head and grabbed Heero's hand pulling him through the door behind me.

"Hungry Ro'," I asked as we entered and I closed the door letting him walk ahead of me.

"Smells like pancakes, you managed to get up early huh?'

I frowned and bopped him on the shoulder, "I like you, haven't been to bed yet. Those reports for Une took longer than I thought they would," I said as I entered the kitchen and made my way to the stove to start another set of pancakes.

"Is she still trying to figure out the whereabouts of the 'doubles'," asked Wufei from his place at the table.

"Yes, and can you blame her. It's kind of creepy knowing there are clones of us running around. Just how did this Dr. Cold manage to clone them? How did she obtain our DNA, how did she age them, were they someone elses experiment she took over? There's just too much of this case left open for anyone to be satisfied. And there are still other questions like what organization was she working for and what was there aim? How long has the war been over? Over 15 years or so right?"

I sighed, "It's just mind boggling. And even with our gundams destroyed there are rumors that someone out there is still trying to perfect the designs and build more which leads to why and who. It's a full circle that's missing gaps…"

"We'll get to the answer eventually Duo. We'll probably even get to it before we're old," answered Wufei as I flipped the pancakes on the stove and readied a plate.

"We're not the only ones searching. Sally is back to doing undercover work now that Marimea is graduated and able to watch the little ones when she doesn't have classes. Une has her feelers out and I've even heard that Milliardo and Lucrezia are playing spy while playing the perfect diplomats," said Heero as he sat down next to Wufei making himself a cup of green tea.

"What Heero's saying is that sometimes patience is needed."

I sighed and placed Heero's plate in front of him and sat down in front of one of the kids abandoned plates, piling it with the uneaten portions from the other plates at the table, placing the empty plates in a stack.

I started and watched as Wufei stood up, "I'll see you guys sometime tonight. Try getting some sleep before the children get home."

"Seven hours of sleep would be nice," I said as I watched him leave with his travel coffee mug in hand.

"Coming to bed," Heero asked as he finished eating and stood up.

"Let me get these dishes done and I'll be there."

I started piling the dishes in the soapy dish water and began washing and placing them in the drying rack. It hadn't taken long to finish the dishes or clean the counters, stove and table and soon I found my way to the bedroom where Heero laid under the covers his clothes left on the floor in a pile, his shoes in the doorway. I stifled my sigh as I put his shoes to the side, emptied his pockets onto our dresser and then put his uniform into the dirty clothes hamper which was now overflowing.

I looked around our room and then back out into the hallway and realized I had a million things to do before the kids got home. I decided that since I had volunteered to work from home I'd be the housewife although…sometimes I regretted that decision…

I quietly pulled the hamper out of our room and then shut the door. By the time I had grabbed the dirty clothes from every room in our house and sorted them and started the second load; the first in the dryer already I decided it was time to start on the next chore. I don't remember how many loads of laundry or how many I had taken out of the dryer and folded before sorting them, all I remember is sitting on the couch wedged in the middle of warm piles of clothes smelling of dryer sheets with a freshly washed and dried quilt in my lap and my legs propped up on the ottoman.

I woke up snuggled under my clean quilt with a small head snuggled on top of my chest, his head tucked under my chin. I was now horizontal across the couch.

I blinked and grinned seeing the piles of clean clothes and baskets gone from the living room and the smell of dinner cooking in the kitchen. I slowly sat scooted into a sitting position, careful not to wake Ryu.

I looked over at the loveseat where Helen sat doing her homework, her brothers on the floor at her feet doing the same.

"Ahh..choo!"

"Bless you," I said smiling at their stunned looks.

Ryu blinked up at me yawning and then gave me a hug, "Hey, little man, do you have homework?"

"All done," he said as he worked to wake up.

I gently lifted him and placed him on the couch as I slide the quilt off and stood up stretching.

"Toosan's making dinner," said Jei as he closed a small colorful book and placed it inside his messenger bag.

I made my way towards the kitchen stopping to pat each child on the head as I did so.

Once in the kitchen I walked over to Heero who turned to meet me and gave me a nice passionate kiss.

When we broke apart Heero spoke, "Wufei called, he should be home early so I figured we can all put the kids to bed and then maybe have some adult time."

At that I grinned, "I LIKE adult time."

He bopped me on the head.

Maybe being domesticated wasn't so…bad.

To be Continued…

Trying to update and finish some of these stories…I'll try my best.

Kat


End file.
